The ties that bind us
by Neflanthir
Summary: A Bakura yami centric fic, with BakuraYami & RyouMalik shounenai. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm supposed to be working on Always, but since I'm stuck at the minute, I decided to start writing this one & hopefully I'll get inspiration for my other one as well. Please review & if you haven't read always, give it a look, the summary sucks, but the story doesn't, I just need some ideas for it, so any reviews for it would be greatly appreciated. Uh, as the summary said, there will be Yami/Bakura (the yami) shounen-ai, though it' only implied in this chapter & they will be OOC. Hope you enjoy!!  
A lone figure knelt on a rooftop, silently watching the small group gathered below, the moon left it's hiding place within the clouds briefly, giving the watcher a better view, while the shadows of his hiding place making sure they would not see him. Bakura smiled slightly, remembering when hiding like this was to keep him away from the guards when he was still a tomb robber, his smile faltered, his emotions conflicting, foolishly, he allowed his gaze to wander to the former Pharaoh, his breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him, Yami was stood looking proud & regal, while the moon covered him in an ethereal glow, making him look like the living god the Egyptian people had believed him to be. A grim smile worked its way onto the former tomb robber's face, as other memories surfaced, the same memories that had caused him to be so harsh & reckless in the past, the pain they caused him was far beyond anything he had done to himself.  
  
After what had happened at battle city, Ryou had learnt the reason behind his behaviour & had done everything he could to help, even lying to his friends when they asked if the 'evil spirit' had returned as Ryou had done. A true smile appeared on the spirit's face, as he realised just how lucky he was to have Ryou as his hikari & just how close the two had become, that was why he was here after all, to make sure his aibou stayed safe. Bakura looked fondly at Ryou, silently thanking the gods for giving Ryou to him, for giving him the only person who could still care for him after everything he had done & for Ryou changing him from the homicidal maniac he was becoming, to the protective older brother figure he had now become, even if no one but Ryou would ever know.  
  
Below him, the group dispersed, leaving only Ryou stood there, Bakura jumped down from his hiding place & stood next to his hikari, Ryou hugged him, quietly murmuring an apology, which Bakura realised was because of the pain he had felt looking at Yami, he cursed silently for subconsciously allowing Ryou to feel his emotions. Bakura shook his head slightly & returned the embrace.  
  
"Seems you've changed since we last saw you soul stealer." The rich voice was almost teasing. Bakura turned to face Yami, keeping a protective hold of his hikari. "Yes, things have changed, but not as much as you think. I'm not a new person, I'm an old one." Yami raised an eyebrow questioningly. "This is how you were in Egypt?"  
  
Bakura nodded, unable to look at Yami any longer.  
  
"Leave him alone Yami, he doesn't need this, certainly not from you & don't you dare tell the others about this." Ryou said in a firm, protective tone that held the same authority as when Yami himself spoke.  
  
Both spirits stared at Ryou in surprise; the normally quiet, polite boy had just given an order the former Pharaoh.  
  
Ryou blushed lightly in response & carried on to explain his unusual outburst. "He's hurting a lot Yami, that's why he acted the way he did, I'm trying to help him, to stop him hurting quite so much, I can't do that if you & the others are pestering him, or worse yet, trying to kill him. Please Yami, don't tell them about this & don't think badly of him, Bakura really is a wonderful person." "Bakura?" Yami asked, confused that the light had used his own name when speaking of his dark. "My first name is Ryou, there was a mistake at the school & by the time it was resolved, everyone was calling me Bakura." Ryou said in his usual soft, polite tone. Yami looked surprised, but nodded his understanding anyway. "Okay, Ryou, I promise not to hassle the t-Bakura & I won't tell the others."  
  
Ryou smiled brightly, while Bakura just looked shocked.  
  
"Why would you do that Pharaoh? What does it matter to you?" Bakura asked, stunned. "I can see you're not the same & I agree that the others would not be a beneficial influence. Also.I get the feeling that this involves me somehow & if I want to find out, then getting you angry wouldn't get me very far." Yami's voice lacked its usual strength, instead being soft & concerned, almost regretful. "Thank you Yami. Perhaps you knowing won't be so bad." Ryou's voice held nothing but relief.  
  
Yami nodded slightly & smiled, waving goodnight before walking away. Once Yami was out of sight, Bakura dropped to the ground in shock & relief. Ryou was quickly beside him, making sure he was okay.  
  
Bakura chuckled before speaking. "I'm fine, pleasantly surprised, maybe he doesn't hate me after all. Anyway, it's late, so lets get you back home & into bed." Ryou smiled; glad to see his yami happy. "Okay Bakura, I am kind of tired." "Thank you for standing up for me by the way, I've never had anyone do that for me before, so it really meant something." Bakura said softly. This caused Ryou to smile brightly. "You're really important to me, I didn't want to lose you to the darkness again. I was afraid." Ryou trailed off, unsure of how his dark would react to his admitted weakness. "I'm glad of that Ryou, because I don't want you to suffer again, I'm glad I can count on you to bring me back." Bakura replied, deliberately lightly, knowing his Ryou would be worried because of the past.  
  
Ryou snuggles up to Bakura in relief as they headed home, both glad of the unexpected events the night had provided & both holding a new hope for the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was hoping for a few more reviews, but thanks Todo & Shaami for reviewing, & thanks for the tip Todo, hopefully this chapter will be easier to follow. I think I'm going to write this chapter all from Yami's perspective, which will be at least slightly OOC & definitely playing towards the future pairing. Anyway, time to get on with the chapter.  
  
~-~  
  
I'm stood outside of Ryou's house, trying to decide why I came, even though I know why, I've been stood here for about five minutes now & if I don't decide what I'm doing shortly, Ryou will leave for school. I sigh & finally knock on the door; it doesn't take long for Ryou to answer, though he stares at me in shock for a few moments.  
  
"Uh, Yami.Good morning, what are you doing here?" His British accent as clear as always.  
  
"Well, I thought that, if you & Bakura didn't mind, that Bakura & I could keep each other company for the day?" I mentally cringed at how pathetic I must have sounded; I don't understand why I'm so nervous.  
  
Ryou wears the same shocked look as when he answered the door, though he still manages to politely invite me inside, before calling Bakura.  
  
I think I'm going to faint.the tomb robber has just walked downstairs & isn't exactly wearing much, I find myself surprised that he is actually well-toned, though sleek & despite being half asleep, he still manages cat- like grace, his slightly dishevelled hair makes him look more dangerous, but also rather alluring & his tight, black silk boxers leave little to the imagination, I don't understand, why am I finding him so, attractive?  
  
Bakura finally realises I'm in the room & practically looks 'like a deer in the headlights', I keep staring at his well-muscled chest & am probably blushing at this point, not something I do normally, but today seems to be ignoring my rules.  
  
"What are you doing here Pharaoh?" Bakura finally manages to ask.  
  
"I thought we could, excuse the term, 'hang out', I for one, get very bored while my hikari is at school." I manage not to stutter or sound worried this time, much to my relief.  
  
Bakura would never let me live such a weakness down, softer or not, I can still tell he holds the same dry sense of humour. He simply stares at me like I'm crazy, before turning his gaze to Ryou, so I assume the two are talking.  
  
"Fine Pharaoh, I suppose I can put up with you, since you have kept me a secret." Bakura stated after a few moments.  
  
He then ran upstairs, saying that he'd better get dressed. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was blushing, I definitely think I am, I practically jumped up & down for joy when he agreed to let me spend the day with him, I think I must be losing it. I came to find out what I could, not swoon over an incredibly sexy.please don't tell me I just called him sexy.If he knew what was going through my head, I think he'd probably kill me.  
  
"If you need me for anything Bakura, call the school & say you need me to come home because of family issues, the number is by the phone, I'll see you later! Bye Yami, have fun & be nice." Ryou yells/says before leaving the house.  
  
I find myself glad that his yelling knocked me out of my rather confusing thoughts. I walk into the living room & sit on the couch, waiting for Bakura to return. I'm not made to wait long, he comes down wearing skin tight leather trousers & an unbuttoned shirt, I find myself staring again & when he sits down I feel about ready to faint, I don't know whether it's deliberate or not, but how he's sat down accentuates everything, I can't believe he can look so, hot. I hope he moves soon, or I think I might start trying to make-out with him. I mentally smack myself for thinking something like that I try looking at something else, anything to get my mind off of how absolutely gorgeous he looks right now.  
  
Looking around the room, I notice a black, rectangular-shaped item, it isn't anything I recognise, not that I'm wonderful when it comes to identifying technology, figuring this could be the distraction I needed, I ask him what it is, which results in him laughing hysterically, I pout, it isn't my fault I don't know what it is, surely it can't be that funny.  
  
"The great almighty Pharaoh doesn't know? I thought you & Wheeler were friends. Here, let me show you." Bakura says mockingly when he finally stops laughing enough to talk.  
  
I watch him walking to a cabinet & pick up a case, which looks like Yugi's DVD's, maybe it's a different type of DVD player? Sure enough, he places the disk into the black box & then throws something at me, which is attached to the box. I look at him quizzically, but he just motions for me to wait & proceeds to turn the TV on, before picking up the other object like the one he threw at me.  
  
"It's a game console Yami, the 'thing' in your hand is a pad, you use it to control your character, I'll explain how it works in a second, I just need to find the memory card." He trails off & begins searching around the room.  
  
He finally finds whatever it was he was looking for, much to my disappointment, I had a very nice view of his ass.I can't believe I just thought that, though, it is nice, like the rest of him. Gah! Yami, stop it!  
  
I look up to find him stood over me, looking at me oddly, I shake my head & smile, he simply shrugs & sits beside me to explain how this 'pad' thing works, something tells me I'm not going to be listening very well though, the heat & proximity is practically electrifying, I really do feel like just jumping him & making out instead.not again, Yami stop it, you shouldn't be thinking these things, certainly not about a tomb robber who would kill you if he found out.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, I think I finally get it, so Bakura loads the game up & chooses a level, he even put it on easy, not something I expected.  
  
The level starts & I manage to 'die' within the first thirty seconds, by blowing myself up no less, once again, this causes Bakura to start laughing at me, though he still manages not to get killed & is actually very good at this game.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh can't play a game? Shocking, what would everyone think?" Bakura managed to say, still laughing.  
  
I mumble a few Egyptian curses, which rewards me with more laughter, though I've just realised it's not the same maniacal from before & is actually pleasant to hear. I hit the button to 're-spawn' & try again, doing slightly better, though I have yet to master the controls. When I finally kill someone I practically jump around the room in excitement, Bakura pauses the game & laughs softly at my excitement, the sound adding to his beauty, I think I understand what Ryou meant last night, when he said Bakura was a wonderful person.  
  
After a few more tries, I finally get the hang of it, so Bakura lets me work with him against the.'bots', I think he called them. He even let me come up with strategies, both working together as equals, not something I was used to, but definitely something I enjoyed. Yugi & his friends treat me as something to go to for advice, but not really one of them, being equal with Bakura & working with him is something that I cherish, having someone treat me like a person for once is a truly wonderful experience.  
  
We sit laughing & showing off about our stats on the game when we hear the front door close, looking at the clock, I realise school has finished, we both look at each other, shocked that so much time could have gone by without us realising it. Ryou steps into the room & few moments later & smiles.  
  
"You two had a good day then I take?" He seems thrilled we haven't hurt each other.  
  
"Yeah, Yami & I played the console all day, he actually got pretty good, even beat my score a few times." Bakura replies, grinning.  
  
I feel myself blushing at the compliment. "Just got lucky, anyway, guess I'd better get back to the game shop."  
  
Ryou nods & leads me to the front door, I turn & look at Bakura, deciding today has been too good to leave it at that.  
  
"Today's been fun Bakura, thanks, for letting me stay & for teaching me how to play. Uh.feel like, I don't know, going to the pictures or something tomorrow?" I sound far too nervous & hopeful, not a good thing.  
  
"Sure.so long as it isn't some stupid sappy thing." He replies nonchalantly.  
  
I think he's happy I asked, I guess he had as much fun as I did. I nod & smile, before saying good-bye to them both & heading back to the game shop. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews Taitofan, Todo & Shaami; I'm really glad that chapter was liked, I've never written anything like that before, so I was kind of worried. I don't plan on getting the two together just yet though; so sorry if you hoped it would be this chapter. Oh, the * at the beginning & end of some of the writing signifies the past, like a flashback of recent events & the ~ means a change of perspective (POV). Maybe I'll just stop trying to explain now. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last ^_^  
  
~-~  
  
Bakura sat restlessly in the living room, waiting for Yami to arrive, while thinking over the events of the previous evening.  
  
* The phone was ringing & was beginning to annoy him, since he wasn't allowed to answer it. He had already called Ryou several times & the light had yet to stop the annoying sound. Sighing irritably, the tomb robber got up & answered the phone, using his best impression of Ryou; he was surprised to find it was Yami, wanting to speak to him.  
  
"It is me, I got annoyed because Ryou hadn't answered the stupid thing." Bakura said, a slight hint of annoyance still present.  
  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know that there isn't anything worth watching at the cinema, so I wondered if you wanted to do something else?" Yami replied, though Bakura caught emotions in his voice that weren't normally present.  
  
"Is something the matter Pharaoh? You sound, almost upset." Bakura cursed silently, he hadn't meant to sound so caring.  
  
Yami sighed before answering. "Not really, I just.I had a really great day today & it was nice being treated like a person for a change, but when I got back."  
  
"You had everyone treating you like a well of information & nothing else. Though I must say, I'm surprised that you'd basically say you preferred spending your time with me than the Yugi-tachi." Bakura replied lightly, adding a sarcastic tone.  
  
Yami laughed bitterly. "So am I, but as amazing as it is, today was probably the most enjoyable day I've had since meeting Yugi."  
  
Bakura sat stunned; this was very unexpected, though not necessarily a bad thing. "I tell you what Pharaoh, why don't you just come over here again tomorrow & we can play the console some more, since you seem to have enjoyed it so much."  
  
"I'd like that Bakura, just, no more leather, it was too distracting." Yami trailed off.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, this conversation was certainly interesting. "And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I, uh.all your fidgeting, that's all, I mean, what else would it be?" Yami replied, obviously embarrassed & lying badly.  
  
Bakura smirked slightly, the conversation giving him hope, but also satisfaction that he was not necessarily the only one suffering, though he couldn't be certain that Yami did feel the same as he did.  
  
"Fine, no leather, just so you quit whining. I have to go now, see you tomorrow." Bakura deliberately kept his tone neutral, not betraying his thoughts.  
  
"Good. O-yasumi nasai tomb robber." Yami replied, and then hung up.  
  
Bakura sat in thought, until Ryou interrupted them. "If you can't wear leather, just wear something else that's skin-tight, not like you don't have a lot to chose from."  
  
Bakura stared dumbly at Ryou. "You're the hikari, you're not supposed to think things like that." He paused briefly & allowed a smirk to form. "Though it is a very good idea. I take it you were listening, what did you think?"  
  
"You mean, do I think someone has a crush on you? I'd say it sounded that way, but don't push it, in case we're wrong." Ryou replied, without his usual politeness. *  
  
Bakura jumped slightly as he heard a knock at the door, watching as Ryou went to answer it. He had taken his hikari's advice & was wearing very tight black jeans & a figure-hugging silver-coloured t-shirt. He smiled internally when Yami entered the room, a small blush appearing on his face after looking at Bakura.  
  
He offered Yami a seat & took the chance to look at him & his choice of attire. The first thing he noticed is that he had ignored his own ruling & was wearing tight leather trousers, along with his standard leather boots, he was also wearing a black silk shirt, with the top three buttons unfastened, it was loose enough to be tasteful, but tight enough to emphasize his well-toned torso. Bakura smirked, realising Yami was playing pay-back for the previous day, Bakura however, had no intention of playing along, but rather, had a different game in mind, a game that would help him find out just what Yami thought of him.  
  
~  
  
I can't help but smile as I hear what Bakura has planned for Yami, my poor darker half deserves a break & if I'm right & Yami does return Bakura's affections, then there will be two very happy spirits, rather than two miserable ones. I smile again, when I recall helping Bakura chose an outfit to wear, regardless of what the Yugi-tachi think, I do have very good taste, mine are chosen for the image I have & achieve the required results, at home however, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those clothes, I like the tight & tasteful style of clothing that I currently have my yami in.  
  
The Yugi-tachi enter the classroom & I greet them, though I'd rather be able to concentrate on what's going on at home, any hope of this happening however, is shattered when they invite me to 'chat' with them, I sigh internally, very annoyed that I'm going to miss the show, but smile externally & join them. Malik enters a few minutes later, in his usual revealing lilac top & tight blue jeans; he obviously has yet to get a school uniform, he also has all his jewellery on, yet another thing the teachers will dislike. He walks over to the group & asks to speak with me; I nod my consent & walk away to a corer, wondering what on earth this could be about.  
  
"I don't want anything, you just looked like you needed saving." He states, answering my unasked question.  
  
I smile in response, glad that not everyone in this school is dense. "Thanks Malik, I appreciate it, I don't think I could have put up with Joey droning on about his breakfast for much longer."  
  
This earns me a chuckle & I can't help but smile, Malik & I have become good friends & he was the only one I told that Bakura was back, the only one I trusted with the information, he was also the only one that knew I wasn't the polite, innocent boy everyone thinks I am. He realised, as I did, that our yami's affected us, obviously, Bakura wasn't the best of influences, but I'm certainly don't regret the change it caused in me, I like who I am now.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Malik asks softly, once again making me smile.  
  
"My yami & myself, oh & I mustn't forget the density of the others." I reply sarcastically, another trait I enjoy having 'picked-up' from Bakura.  
  
Malik laughs again, all further conversation is cut-short however, as the teacher enters the room & we all take our seats.  
  
I sigh when the teacher tells us the lesson plan, practical work in pairs, someone must really hate me, the one day I want something quick & easy so I can find out what's happening at home & they set a practical assignment.  
  
I guess I'll just have to wait until lunch then & rely on Bakura to fill me in, pity really, but something is better then nothing I suppose. I expect I sound like a pervert or something, it isn't like that though, I want to help Bakura be happy & I can do that best by gauging Yami's reactions to things that Bakura does, just hearing about it means I won't have the same information & unbiased perspective, still, I'll do whatever I can for him, I owe him my life after all & I think I care for my 'brother' more than anyone else, even my own father.  
  
Oh no, please dear god no, how could I end up working with Tea, she'll either rant about friendship, complain about Malik, or go on & on about how gorgeous Yami is & how she doesn't know whether she likes Yugi or Yami best. Yes, someone definitely hates me.  
  
~-~  
  
Well, that's it, hope the minor bashing of Yugi & his friends won't offend anyone, it just fit the chapter & I know Ryou is very OOC, but then, I think it could be realistic. Let me know what you think & then I'll know whether to avoid the Yugi-tachi & Ryou in the future. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

I just realised that I completely forgot to do a disclaimer, bad me.so even though everyone knows the drill already, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor am I making a profit from this story.  
  
Okay, now the boring bits out of the way, thanks Shaami, Todo & Exbobble06 for the reviews, glad the chapter was liked & that the OOC Ryou & Yugi- tachi bashing wasn't a problem.  
  
No idea what this chapter is going to be like, but I hope you enjoy anyway & thanks again to my regular reviewers, you really brighten my day up ^_^  
  
~-~  
  
Well, I think this is going to be a very interesting day, I've already 'accidentally' brushed against Pharaoh several times so far, I think he's beginning to regret ignoring his own clothing rule, leather isn't a very giving fabric. Even if he isn't, I'm certainly enjoying this game, though I have to remember not to push it too far, I wouldn't want to ruin things, now would I? I smirk slightly when I notice Yami keeps stealing glances at me, I deliberately yawn & no surprise, he does too, meaning he certainly was looking at me. I decide to sit extremely close to him, our body heat mingling, he shifts slightly, though the slight blush evident on his face means it's not because he dislikes it. Time for an intimate little chat at close proximities, lets see who lasts longest.  
  
"Yami, I wanted to make sure that everything was okay, at home with Yugi, after all, you did say you'd rather spend time with your enemy, not a good sign, hn?" I start softly, not a tone I normally use.  
  
Yami sighs in response, but I wait for a verbal reply. "It's okay, I just feel a little left out sometimes, Yugi wants friends & fun, not some ancient Pharaoh. I know he cares about me, just, not how I'd like. I want to be his friend, not someone to turn to for help in a duel. That probably didn't make any sense, sorry."  
  
I shake my head. "No, I do understand Pharaoh. After all, I am an ancient spirit myself. Maybe you should tell him, he can be a little naive you know."  
  
That earns me a smile & I almost forget that this is the present, not our time. "Thank you Bakura, I really didn't expect help from you, but I guess you understand better than anyone else."  
  
"You always hated being alone Pharaoh & that's exactly what your position meant you had to be. Life is never easy, most are just too ignorant to realise." I reply nonchalantly, hoping that he will have overlooked my first comment.  
  
From the look on his face however, I know that isn't the case, damn it, here comes the question I don't want to answer. "How would you know that tomb robber? Not even I remember my past, so how would you?"  
  
"You know my pain has something to do with you Pharaoh, so doesn't it stand to reason that we were somewhat acquainted?" I ask bitterly, I don't need a reminder.  
  
Yami looks guilty for that, I know he hadn't meant to, I just.he doesn't know what I've lost, I know he wants to remember his past, but I'm not ready to face mine in the process. I sigh softly & look away, an uncomfortable silence settling in the room. Neither of us knows what to say now & I am far to lost in my thoughts & memories to care, too wrapped up in my pain & anguish & in broken promises, lies & deceit.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Bakura, I just.I guess I'm too eager to know my past, I didn't think. I really am sorry." Yami mutters quietly, but sincerely.  
  
"I know." I reply, though it is barely a whisper.  
  
I try to concentrate on something else, wanting to escape the onslaught of memories. As a last resort, I turn my attention to Ryou. Hn.seems my hikari is frustrated, just because he can't focus on here; poor little light.what's this now? Disgust? Why would he be feeling disgust? Ah, I see, he has to work with 'friendship girl', heh; this isn't my aibou's day. I tell him to be strong & that he isn't missing anything, before leaving him with the 'ranting bitch' & returning my attention back to Pharaoh.  
  
Oh joy, he's looking at me with concern & pity, just what I always wanted. Were this one of the Yugi-tachi, I'd yell at them or insult them, unfortunately however, it isn't, so I can't. Maybe it's time to play the console again, before I end up throttling him.  
  
I place the game back on & we begin playing random levels as we had done yesterday, the atmosphere however, is very different, all I can feel is guilt & pity radiating from the Pharaoh & not only is it irritating, but it's putting me off my game. I pause the game & throw a cushion at him. He stares at me in utter shock & confusion, which makes me start laughing hysterically, I've never seen the 'great Pharaoh' look so clueless, innocent even & I find it very amusing that he could look that way from something so simple.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He finally asks when he gets over the initial shock.  
  
"Because you were putting me off. All that guilt & pity is annoying." I snap back, which sounds easier than it was, considering I'm still laughing excessively.  
  
Yami opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again, causing me to laugh even harder, since he looked just like a fish, as hard as it may be to compare my very sexy Pharaoh to a fish.oh my, now I have an image of it, I'm going to die of laughter.You would to if you had the image of a fish with multi-coloured hair & regal clothing swimming around in your head.that was a bad & unintentional pun.  
  
Ah, Ryou's out of class, let's send him my amusing image & see what he thinks of it. He laughs through our link & tells me to explain how I ended up with an image like that in my head, I tell him I will & turn my attention back to Yami once again, while calming my laughter down, mainly because I can't breathe.  
  
"Enough with the stupid emotions, okay? Lets just play, like we were yesterday." I practically order. He nods & looks back at the TV, so I un- pause the game & we continue playing.  
  
At about lunch time, we stop playing & I get us something to eat, I had just placed everything on the table & was heading back to my seat when Ryou decided to ask me something, with my attention turned away from what I was doing, I somehow managed to trip & fall straight onto Pharaoh. We both stare at each other, wide-eyed, the feeling is strange, the extreme contact both pleasant & uncomfortable.  
  
Thankfully, Ryou asks me what's wrong, which is enough to bring me back to my senses & I scramble off Yami, trying to hide my blush. I show Ryou what happened, to stop his questioning & I feel him blush in response, he apologises quickly before closing the link.  
  
I notice Yami staring at me & figure I had better explain what happened, before something even worse happens. "Sorry Pharaoh, Ryou asked me something, which distracted me, I certainly didn't mean to do that."  
  
"That's okay Bakura, I guessed that's what happened." Yami replies, maybe I just imagined it, but I'd swear he sounded disappointed.  
  
We quietly eat & then resume playing the game until Ryou returns from school. Yami leaves once again, but before he does, I remind him to speak to Yugi & apologise once again. He smiles genuinely & thanks me, blushing slightly at the apology. I ask if he intends to come over again tomorrow & he seems elated that I asked, after an affirmative to my question, he leaves & I close the door, turning to face a very curious hikari. I sigh; this is going to be a long night.  
  
~-~  
  
Well, that was certainly, different.I don't quite know what to make of it. But then, I suppose this is what happens when you're writing at three in the morning with no previous ideas for the chapter.  
  
So, a little more teasing & an embarrassing accident, what will I do to these poor boys next? Honestly, I have no idea, nor will I until the next chapter is written, that's the problem with writing these things without really knowing what you're writing, it's a complete surprise.  
  
Anyway, time to shut up & go, I'm not crazy, just half-asleep already.  
  
Uh, hope you all enjoy & review.  
  
Ja ne. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! ^_^ Thanks to Shaami & Todo as always, & thanks to Amy & neko_mimi for the reviews. You're right Shaami, it was OTT & I would love to actually be able to sleep Todo, but it's easier said then done.  
  
Uh, oh yeah, I'm trying to avoid any romance between Ryou & Malik, since the story is meant to be about Bakura, but if you want it, let me know & maybe I'll put it in.  
  
Also, chapter will contain bashing of the Yugi-tachi again & probably stronger bashing of Tea. So yes, we're visiting OOC Ryou again at some point during the chapter.  
  
~-~  
  
After some serious deliberation, I decided to wear loose clothing today, after what happened with Yami yesterday, I don't want to take any chances, especially with what I have planned for today. I told Pharaoh to dress in looser clothing too, not that I'd tell him why. Nicer or not, winding him up is still fun to do, especially now that he said he likes me more than the Yugi-tachi, another amusing area to tease him about, mainly because he blushes so much.  
  
Ryou had this crazy idea that I should answer all of Yami's questions, like what my emotional pain has to do with him & how I know he hates being alone. I'm supposed to be the crazy one, not my hikari, yet he comes up with that? As if I could tell Pharaoh the truth, it's not as though he'd want to know if he realised what it was about, besides, the past is over & done with & I'm supposed to be moving on, another wonderful idea of Ryou's. Moving on would be wonderful, if it were actually possible, but when you have to relive it over & over again, leaving it behind is impossible. I can't really explain it to Ryou though; it isn't something he could possibly understand.  
  
Speaking of my aibou, he's looking at me strangely, I expect he must be worried, it isn't often I let him see me lost in my thoughts. I smile warmly at him & shake my head, he gets the message that I'm fine & continues getting ready for school, much to my relief, I can't deal with questioning right now, not with everything so close to the surface, Ryou doesn't need anything else to worry about.  
  
Ah, Yami's here, that's good, now I get to spring my little surprise on him. This certainly won't be something he expected. Nor will he realise the purpose of all this 'fun', not until I have what I want at least. Hn, I think I just sounded like 'the evil spirit of the ring' again; I guess I haven't lost my darkness completely after all.  
  
"O-hayo gozaimasu Bakura." Yami states cheerfully upon his entry into the room.  
  
"Good morning to you too Pharaoh. Why the good mood?" I inquire.  
  
He shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know, I just am. Does it matter?"  
  
"No, it's just, not what I'm used to." I reply, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"And I'm used to you not trying to steal my puzzle?" He quips in response.  
  
"I suppose not Pharaoh." I reply without emotion.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today tomb robber?" The change in subject doesn't surprise me. I know him well enough to know he avoids these types of things.  
  
"We're going out to 'play'." I reply snidely, avoiding a direct answer, I might as well play this for a while.  
  
"Out? Is that a good idea?" Pharaoh sounds concerned about my well being, odd.  
  
"Yes, it's fine. Ryou already agreed. We won't be anywhere near anyone who might recognise either myself or Ryou." I reply curtly.  
  
"Okay then, so long as it's fine with Ryou. So, what are we doing exactly?" I notice the stress he placed on 'exactly' seems Pharaoh doesn't want to play, oh well.  
  
I shrug casually. "Just out to play Pharaoh, or is the great Yu-Gi-Oh afraid of new games?"  
  
He snorts in distain & motions for me to lead the way; I simply smirk & pick up the house keys & my wallet before exiting the house, Yami in tow. Today will be a surprise for him, hopefully one that will work in my favour.  
  
~  
  
I smirk slightly at Bakura's behaviour & how both of them aren't risking tight clothing again. Bakura is wearing khaki combats & a black t-shirt & Yami is wearing the all black outfit he wore when Yugi made him go on a date with Tea. I can't help but shudder at the thought, how Yugi could honestly think Yami would enjoy it, I do not know & why he did it when he wants to go out with the evil friendship bitch, is yet another mystery.  
  
Anyway, onto my day I suppose. Today is a specially themes non-school uniform day, it's basically to be the opposite of what you normally are, so you can get a better understanding of people, of course, since no one but Malik knows what I'm really like, I can dress in my preferred style, tight & sexy. I decided to wear silver-leather trousers & a tight black long- sleeved shirt, I added kohl eye-liner for the distinct look Malik & my yami both achieve, made my a little more dishevelled & spikier than usual & have a fair amount of silver jewellery on, as well as my ever-present Millennium Ring. I can't wait to see the reaction of the Yugi-tachi, they'll probably think I'm Bakura, oh, wait, they call me that anyway.  
  
Malik is first in, wearing his purple, 'rare-hunter cloak', which hide his normal tight & revealing clothing, I didn't expect he'd dress-down too much, not that I expect Malik is capable of looking anything but attractive, not that I mean I think of him like that, it's just the general opinion everyone has of him, especially the girls. He gives me a look-over & smiles knowingly, the motion meaning that he also wants to see the reaction of everyone else, strange how we know what each other mean without talking, or any obvious signs for that matter. "Looking good Ryou, though you look at lot like Bakura, the Yugi-tachi won't be happy you know." His voice holds nothing but mock-disgust, which makes me smile.  
  
"Thanks Malik & that was the idea, maybe they'll leave me alone then. You didn't dress-down much, I can't say I'm surprised, though seeing you in something tacky would be strange." I reply, returning the compliment, though only Malik or Bakura would definitely pick that up.  
  
Malik laughs slightly. "I couldn't do any worse than this, I like my jewellery & my style too much, I couldn't look like a nerd or something."  
  
It's my turn to laugh. "That wouldn't be possible, no matter how hard you tried."  
  
Malik smiles genuinely. "Thanks Ry', though if you can pull off the whole 'innocent goody-goody act', I don't see that I couldn't."  
  
"Being brought up properly, having 'innocent' brown eyes & speaking in a 'proper' English accent makes it easy for me to do. Though saying that, you did fool the others in BC, 'Namu'." I stress the fake name sarcastically.  
  
Malik grins sheepishly & takes his seat. "Well, yeah, there is always that. Though it didn't affect my attire."  
  
I hear Joey & Tea's voices from down the hall & sigh, Malik chuckles slightly, giving me a knowing look. Then he does something completely unexpected, he stands up & pats me on the head condescendingly. Upon seeing my complete shock, he then starts laughing hysterically, earning him a few 'funny' looks from the others upon their arrival.  
  
Luckily, everyone else arrives & the lesson begins, before they realise it's me & start harassing me, again. I practically pray that I don't get stuck with Tea again, when the teacher announces today will be full of 'special activities that require working in pairs', I don't think I could stand her for an entire day. I'd either yell at her, hit her, kill her, or send her to the shadow realm. Any of those would not be looked kindly upon by the Yugi-tachi & I can't be bothered with the hassle.  
  
Yes! I get to work with Malik, the only person in the entire school I actually get along with. Thank you Ra. I look at Malik & he gives me a 'thumbs-up', not something he usually does, but we are in the middle of a class, so he can't exactly do much else.  
  
~-~  
  
I'm too tired to write anymore right now, so I'll probably update in a day or two. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to let me know in a review whether you do or don't want Ryou/Malik shounen-ai. I'm going to bed now, so o-yasumi nasai. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hn, just read through that last chapter & it was completely uneventful, as well as having numerous mistakes, guess I shouldn't write when I'm tired.  
  
Thanks again to Todo & Shaami for reviewing.  
  
I guess since you both seem to want Malik/Ryou, that I won't have to worry about not writing it, but if I do, there won't be much, this is 'Kura's story after all.  
  
~-~  
  
It's later in the day & Malik & I have been stuck doing one horrendously boring 'activity' after another. On the plus side however, we've managed to avoid the Yugi-tachi so far. It's been nice spending so much time with Malik, though Bakura keeps making rude comments, I really don't know why, but he seems to think Malik & I would make a good couple, I told him it was nonsense, since we're both 'straight', but he just ended up laughing, I mean, sure I think Male's good-looking, but that doesn't mean I 'like' him like that, right? Why did Bakura have to do this to me? I don't know anything anymore & it's entirely his fault.  
  
Oh, Malik looks worried, guess I'd better explain. "Sorry Malik, just thinking. Did you say something?"  
  
He shakes his head, grinning. "No, just curious as to why you were lost in thought."  
  
Oh dear, I think I'm blushing. "Just something Bakura said, it's nothing, really.  
  
He looks at me sceptically, but drops the issue regardless, much to my relief.  
  
"Sure Ry', whatever. I won't pry." He winks, & I pick up the hidden meaning, the message was aimed at the Yugi-tachi, especially friendship bitch.  
  
I try not to laugh, of all moments for them to come into the room. Oh no, they've spotted me, here comes the headache.  
  
"Wow Bakura, you look more like your yami." Yugi says, in his usual 'innocent' voice.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to look like our opposites. I suppose that means I did a good job." I manage to sound genuine, despite Malik snickering.  
  
"I ain't too sure 'dats such a good thing." I suppress a shudder; I hate Joey's voice.  
  
"Well, it is only for a day & dressing differently doesn't change the person you know." I manage to remain polite, despite wanting to wring his neck. Maybe Bakura was a bad influence after all.  
  
"What about our outfits, do you two think we did a good job?" Tea asks in her annoying, 'friendship speech' voice.  
  
"Very, I think a nun's attire is definitely the opposite of your normal." Malik says sweetly, though I know it's fake.  
  
I have to stop myself from laughing at the hidden meaning the others have missed, I thought it was quite obvious he was 'politely' calling her a slut, but she seems thrilled with his response.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Tristan asks, why must they persist with these idiotic questions?  
  
Bakura! Well, that was rude, true enough I'll grant, but still rather impolite. Oh, they're looking to me for a reply, lucky me.  
  
"You all did very well at meeting the requirements." That's all that I can manage, this area is more suited to my yami, not me.  
  
Speaking of yamis, I wonder what Yami & Bakura are doing. I doubt Yami has ever played, how did 'Kura describe it, 'war games', I think. I expect it's something like the game they've been playing for the last two days, so they should both enjoy it, bar the bruises they'll invariably end up with. Oops, I got lost thinking again, now the others look worried, which means questioning, joy.  
  
"Everything okay Bakura?" Yugi sounds genuinely concerned, though I couldn't care less if I tried.  
  
Malik seems to pick up on that, as he intervenes. "Ry-uh, Bakura's just fine. We'd better get going now, or we'll be late for our next task."  
  
I smile gratefully after he practically drags me out of the room. I can hear the others muttering about how rude Malik is & how maybe I'm just tired. The idiots really have no idea that I can't stand them, am I really such a good act? How could they talk about Malik like that too? Don't they realise what a great person & friend he is? Oh, wait, they're stupid & naive & wouldn't know it if I told them straight to their faces. Perhaps Bakura was just right & not rude after all, stupid Yugi-tachi.  
  
I sigh, before turning my attention back to Malik, I've been thinking too much today, maybe I should just relax instead, I'm tired of having to pretend to be someone else, I'll just be the real me & not care what anyone thinks, Malik already knows what I'm really like & his opinion & friendship is the only one that matters to me anyway.  
  
"I've decided to be Ryou for the rest of the day, okay?" I should give him some warning at least.  
  
He smiles warmly. "Fine with me Ry', saves me having to try & call you Bakura."  
  
I laugh slightly at that. "Sorry Malik, I must be a real pain."  
  
"No, it's okay, it isn't your fault they're brainless sheep." Malik reply, grinning.  
  
I laugh again. "Funny you should say that, it's practically what 'Kura called them earlier."  
  
"Heh, I guess he's rubbed off on both of us, ne?" Malik asks rhetorically.  
  
I shrug. "I guess so. Oh, that reminds me. He & Yami have gone out together today, playing some sort of shooting or war type game."  
  
"Not date out then? Ah well, if Yami trusts him enough with that, then 'Kura may have a chance." He sounded almost disappointed then, not what I expected.  
  
I nod in agreement, and then we head off to our next activity. This is going to be a long day, but since I have Malik with me & I'm not going to pretend to be someone else, maybe it won't be so bad.  
  
~  
  
Yami & I have just returned from our 'outing', we're both exhausted, but we won easily, we had so many stupid mortals asking how we're so good & requesting tips or strategies. It was annoying but at the same time, it was exhilarating. Being the centre of everyone's attention, & being looked at as something good & special, was actually rather nice. I've only ever been scorned, I didn't realise what the other side of people's attention was like.  
  
"That was an amazing day out Bakura, thanks a lot." Yami states suddenly.  
  
"It was good, wasn't it? Maybe we'll have to do it another time?" I reply with questions, why, I don't know.  
  
"That would be nice. It's still strange; that I can have so much fun with you, you really are an amazing person to be around Bakura & I'm glad I came over that first day. I think you must be the best friend I have." Yami replies sincerely.  
  
I just sit stunned; I hadn't expected that at all, Pharaoh, calling me amazing & his best friend? I'm either dreaming, or he hasn't changed quite as much as I originally thought. Maybe Ryou's right, maybe I really do have a chance to get back what I lost. I had hoped that today would help him remember something, though I didn't really think it would, but it brought us closer together, so I got what I wanted anyway. Uh, I sound so sappy, how disgusting.  
  
~-~  
  
Once again, I could carry on, but I've decided to go to bed instead, I've had a hectic day & it's two am, so I deserve some sleep.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, maybe I'll actually write something decent at a reasonable hour one of these days, nah, I doubt it.  
  
Anyway, please review & let me know what you think, while I get some rest. Luv you all lots, especially Todo & Shaami ^_^ Motto ato no! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I have no idea what to write now. so fingers crossed this chapter will be okay.  
  
Thanks Shaami & Queen of Games for the reviews. Where were you Todo? You've reviewed ever chapter so far but the last one ;_;  
  
Wow, I just read though my last chapter, I made Ry so bitchy. I think I'm going to again in this chapter, because I've had a stressful day so it'll make me feel better.  
  
Anyway, time to shut up & write the chapter I guess ^_^  
  
~-~  
  
Finally free of school, though not before at least five more encounters with the 'baka sheep', my head is killing & that didn't help the fact that I kept wanted to kill them to make tem shut up.  
  
They couldn't believe that I'm not the pathetic person they thought; most people accepted it fine, even the teachers, just not the Yugi-tachi. They really are beyond stupid.  
  
"You okay Ry?" Oh, Malik's worrying again. opps.  
  
"Yes, sorry, I don't means to keep making you worry." I really don't mean to.  
  
Malik shrugs slightly. "It's okay, I shouldn't worry all the time, I guess it's just because you're such a close friend.  
  
Strange, I felt all tingly when he said that, could Bakura have been right? I smile warmly, despite my confusion at my response; I don't want him worrying more.  
  
Malik & I don't normally walk together, or spend nearly so much time together, but he's coming over to see what happened with Bakura & Yami's day out. I find it strange that he takes such an interest, but at the same time I find it both funny & cute. I really am thinking too much & not normally either. I'll just blame it on 'Kura I think, this didn't start until he started making comments.  
  
Almost home, I wonder if Yami's sill there? I'd better ask Bakura, just in case they don't want to be disturbed. Though I doubt Bakura's got that lucky.  
  
No, I was right, no problems with going home, though he did sound happy, so that's good. I don't like him being upset. He's been through enough hurt already.  
  
Home already & Malik seems more than a little impatient to find out what's been going on, he's like a little kid in a candy store, it's so funny & cute.  
  
Why do I keep saying 'cute'? Stupid dark-half, putting thoughts in my head, just because you're confused doesn't mean you have to make me confused too you know. This is so unfair, as if things aren't complicated enough, now I may be attracted to my best friend. Someone really does hate me.  
  
~  
  
Hn, Ryou's home already, with Malik too, school seems to finish far too quickly, Yami's going to have to leave now. Stupid school & stupid Yugi, I want Pharaoh to stay. Gah, I sound like a spoiled kid, heh, must sound like Kaiba.  
  
Ohh. Pharaoh's leaving now. Damn it. I sigh; guess I'd better see him out while Ryou tries to calm Malik down. I wonder if he's had too much sugar or something? Anyway, concentration on Pharaoh, not Malik.  
  
"Thanks again for today, it really was great." I'm going to melt, he looks so hot.  
  
"No problem Pharaoh, I had fun too. Seems like you can do things we commoners do after all." I have to mock him, otherwise I'll probably glomp him, oh my, did I really just use that word?  
  
Yami just smiles, no retort, or complaint. How strange.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd better go now. Uh." Yami sounds nervous, how amusing.  
  
"Yes, you can come over if you want to. Like you said the first day, we're only bored otherwise. Besides, it's nice actually being able to play the console." I'm trying so hard to sound nonchalant, not an easy thing right now.  
  
Yami smiles brilliantly. "Thanks, I really do like spending time with you. See you tomorrow."  
  
I think I just died, again, only this time I'm in heaven, rather than that bloody ring.  
  
"Wow, I never expected to here him say that to you. I guess Pharaoh must really like you." Malik says from behind me.  
  
I glare at him & walk back into the front room. Damn Ryou for bringing him here when I want to be left alone to think. Well, I did say it was okay, so it's my fault too I guess. Why can't I ever be angry at my hikari, let alone blame him for something?  
  
~-~  
  
Short & uneventful chapter I know, but it's gone 3:30 in the morning, so I really should be sleeping. As it's so short, I'll update Thursday at some stupid time.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter anyway & I might add a cute scene with Mal & Ry next chapter if I get enough nice reviews ^_^  
  
O-yasumi nasai. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, lots of people to thank this time. ^_^ Let's see, there's: Escuro de la Lus, Todo (yay, you're back ^_^), Shaami, Mare & Little Kaori. I'm really glad you all like it. I'll attempt some sort of scene with Mal & Ry, but I've not really done this kinda thing before, so no promises.  
  
Um. I've forgotten what I wrote last chapter, I guess I'd better read it first.  
  
Oh & I doubt this chapter will be very long again; hopefully I'll get back into writing longer chapters over half-term.  
  
~-~  
  
I think I'm actually depressed to be going back home, spending today with him & having so much fun & attention was fantastic. I really do think I'm falling in love with him. Not really a good thing, considering my aibou & his friends don't even know he's alive, well, as alive as ancient spirits sealed in items can be anyway.  
  
I don't even know if Bakura likes guys, let alone me. He sends mixed signals, so I have no idea where I stand, though thinking about it, I've probably been doing the same thing. Maybe I should just be straight with him & tell him how I feel, I mean, I don't want to ruin our newly acquired friendship, but I don't think I can carry on like this either.  
  
He said I hurt him, maybe we were lovers before & he's hurt because I don't remember, in which case, he won't risk saying anything to me because he won't want to lose me completely. It also means that not telling him how I feel will just prolong his pain.  
  
I have to risk telling him, just in case I'm right. I don't want him hurting because of me. Maybe that's why I trusted him & Ryou, why I really went over there, because deep inside I remember us together. I'll invite him to the park tomorrow at 12 & tell him everything then. For both our sakes, I have no choice.  
  
I arrive home without even realising it & manage to completely ignore Yugi & the others, I'm just too lost in thought & too anxious over tomorrow to care if I upset him right now, I'll worry about that later, right now I have to call Bakura before I lose the nerve to do so.  
  
~  
  
Bakura looks a little stressed when he walks back into the living room, I guess he didn't want Yami to leave, poor Kura.  
  
Ahh. Malik's going to bother him, not good.  
  
"Uh, why don't we go upstairs for a while?" I ask quickly.  
  
Malik shrugs, though I think he got the message. "Sure Ry."  
  
I sigh in relief & lead him to my room, I'm not sure what we're going to do, but Bakura definitely needs some time alone right now & I don't want Malik getting hurt.  
  
"Um. we could do homework or something if you want?" My god that sounded pathetic, what happened to my confidence?  
  
Malik pulls a face. "We've just finished school, do we have to work? Surely there must be something else to do until Bakura calms down?"  
  
I guess that he does get it then, that's good. Now, what can we do? Ahh! I did not just think that. I'm going to kill Bakura for doing this to me. Great, Malik's looking at me oddly, so I guess I'm blushing. How am I supposed to explain this? 'Yeah, you see, I'm blushing because the first thing I thought of was that we could make-out.' I don't think so, I don't want to lose my best friend.  
  
"Uh, I can't really think of anything, I'm not really very good with these things. Any ideas?" Hopefully that will make him drop the subject, fingers crossed.  
  
"I want to know what you're idea was Ry, since it made you blush so much, maybe you'd be surprised & I might agree?" Malik asks playfully, though I think he's serious.  
  
Shit, what do I do? I can't answer him, I mean, what would I say? Oh my. Uh, Malik's walked over to me & is uh, rather, close. what am I meant to do? This is so confusing, why me?  
  
"Uh, w-what." I start to ask, but I'm cut short of my stuttering question by Malik's lips joining mine.  
  
My mind freezes, I don't know what I'm meant to do or even what's going in, all there is, is a wonderful feeling, I think I respond, but I'm too lost in the sensation to be sure.  
  
I feel Malik's arms snake around me & pull me closer, at the same time he slides his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entry, which I happily allow him. This is the most amazing experience in my life & I don't want it to end anytime soon.  
  
~-~  
  
Ahh. I can't believe I just wrote that, my first real romance/shounen-ai ever. Wow, I think I'm about ready to pass out. Anyway, let me know how it is any give me any pointers, or requests if it was okay & you want more scenes like that, just don't expect me to go into too much detail.  
  
What to do with Yami & Bakura? I don't want them getting together just yet really, or I think I'll have to end the story, because I can't think of another way to end it. Anyone have any ideas? Cuz I'm stuck now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Todo, Angel Yami-Ko, Kurisuchinu, Mare & Shaami for reviewing. Also thanks to Todo & Angel Yami-Ko for ideas, I intend to use them to prolong this, but not all of them straight away, since I know at least Todo & Shaami would kill me if I finished this story yet ^_^  
  
Also glad the Malik/Ryou scene went down well, as I said, I've never written anything like that before, so I guess I've read enough fics to have picked it up.  
  
You guys are my inspiration, so please review, luv you all lots, especially Todo, Shaami & Mare, since you guys review all the time ^_^  
  
~-~  
  
I silently thank Ryou when he takes Malik upstairs, I'm really not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, I have too much to think about. Things are changing with Pharaoh, we're getting very close & I don't know what that means.  
  
I stand up & hit the wall, not hard enough to damage it, or for Ryou to hear, but hard enough to remove some of the accumulating stress, though not as much as I would like. I smirk slightly as an idea comes to me, not one that Ryou would like, but he won't come down for a while.  
  
I walk to the kitchen & remove a dagger from its hiding place, gently running my finger along the flat of the blade. Blood & pain are always good at removing any unwanted emotions or thoughts, for a time at least.  
  
I run the blade along my wrist lightly, not wanting to risk any major damage, since I don't want Ryou finding out & worrying, or removing the dagger from my possession for that matter.  
  
Finding that doesn't work, I empty the sink & place my hand over it, plunging the dagger straight through. The feeling is immediate & exactly what I needed, I feel my problems flowing away with the blood.  
  
Once satiated, I remove the blade from the wound & turn the tap on, removing any visible traces of blood from the blade & the sink. I feel the wounds healing over & only turn off the tap once they are completely gone. My dear hikari will be none the wiser, which is just how it should be, I'm free of the annoying feelings & headache & Ryou won't worry over nothing.  
  
I quickly dry my hands & the blade, before returning it to its concealment, I hardly want it rusting on me, such good blades are hard to come by now. I actually stole that one before I unofficially entered the battle city tournament; it was part of Malik's sister's exhibit, I think it was one I had removed from a tomb, one of my early robberies & certainly something I had used a lot to remove the life from pathetic guards. Not something I shall be admitting to anyone, certainly not Ryou or Pharaoh.  
  
Pushing my thoughts aside, I re-enter the living room & collapse back onto the couch, randomly flicking through channels for pointless violence, or anything to stop me thinking too much. These silly dramatised violent programmes are very good at that, since I'm too busy yelling at them to pay attention to anything else, they're simply so pathetically wrong, I can't help it. I mean, I've slit people's throats on numerous occasions, I know what happens & it certainly isn't what they portray.  
  
I chuckle slightly when I think of Ryou's reactions to my 'yelling at the TV', I think I scare him, or I used to anyway, he's getting used to it now, but he still doesn't like the fact that I know so much about removing life from others. I was a thief, what does he expect? I was bound to need to kill guards or witnesses on occasion & after all the things I've done since he got the ring, he should know first-hand that I have no concern for pathetic mortals, or destroying them.  
  
Oops, I sound like the old me again, something else my hikari wouldn't like, though not something I can help, after being like that for so long because of the bloody ring, it's hardly going to just go away, I am still sealed in it after all, even if I do have a physical form of my own now.  
  
Another thing none of us understand, my only assumption is that it had something to do with Yami's attempts to regain his memory, though he of course failed, much to my disappointment. Gah! I was not supposed to be thinking about Pharaoh.  
  
I sigh heavily & return my attention back to the TV, finding something that will be a suitable distraction. Though as soon as I do, the phone rings. Not wanting Ryou to come down, I answer it quickly.  
  
"Hai?" I ask, not a very Ryou-type response.  
  
"Ya Bakura." Yami's rich voice states.  
  
"What can I do for you Pharaoh?" I asked, genuinely intrigued, as his voice holds a nervous tinge.  
  
"Uh, I was thinking, that tomorrow we could meet, around 12 at the park, I need to talk to you about something & I'd rather do it on neutral territory." Yami's voice had grown very nervous at this point, despite him trying to hide it.  
  
"I'd have to ask Ryou, since the park is such a public place, hold on." I place the phone by the receiver & walk upstairs.  
  
I silently open the door to Ryou's room, feeling that there is something going on that I don't want to disturb. Peering in I am more than surprised to see my light & Malik 'making-out', I know they both were attracted to each other, but I didn't expect either of them to admit it, certainly not so quickly, or so, physically.  
  
I close the door as quietly as I'd opened it, not wanting to see any more of Malik & Ryou topless & passionately kissing on Ryou's bed. I shudder involuntarily at the replayed image of Malik running his hand along my hikari's thigh while Ryou moaned in pleasure. I definitely didn't want to see that.  
  
Ignoring the urge to split them both up before it gets any more 'intimate', I return downstairs & pick the phone back up. I'm too curious as to why Yami seems so nervous to say no, just because Ryou's busy, so I'll have to agree regardless.  
  
"Pharaoh?" I ask lightly.  
  
"Hai. What did he say?" He sounds nervous but also hopeful, an odd combination.  
  
"Uh, Ryou is, um, indisposed right now, so I'll just have to agree anyway." I reply, shuddering again at the thought of what the two of them may be doing.  
  
"I get the feeling I don't want to know why, so I'm not going to ask. Oh, Yugi's just walked in so I'd better go. See you tomorrow Bakura." Pharaoh then hung up, not waiting for a reply.  
  
I smirked slightly at Yami's tone when he mentioned Yugi, he had been disappointed that his own hikari had been around, once again favouring my company above his lighter half's.  
  
After finally returning the phone to the receiver, I return to the couch & the stupid film, this time, hoping it will erase the unwanted images from my mind, rather that preventing thoughts of Yami, or any other confusing matters. It seems I shall be getting answers from Yami tomorrow, so I no longer need to concern myself with it.  
  
Still, once they're done upstairs & Malik leaves, I'm going to have to have serious words with my hikari, whether I encouraged it earlier or not. I did not need to know or see what was going on in that room. Ryou is like a younger brother & that is not something siblings should have to see, especially since I'm over-protective of him.  
  
I stop thinking again, before I make myself ill & turn on the console instead. It won't be so much fun without Yami being here to assist in the carnage, but it will certainly provide both the distraction & stress-relief I require right now. I really don't want to risk cutting myself again; I like my blade too much to risk Ryou taking it away.  
  
~-~  
  
There, it was Bakura centric again & longer, much better. Seems caffeine works wonders ^_^  
  
More Malik/Ryou mush for those of you who wanted more. Poor Kura for having to see it though.  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy it, especially since I don't like writing Malik/Ryou stuff cuz Mal's mine ^_^ *hugs Malik* Uh, I didn't do or say that really.  
  
Uh, let me know what you think & ignore that outburst, I'll just blame my sugary coffee & it being late ^_^  
  
Motto ato no! 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, review turn out thins time was certainly disappointing. I only have Todo & Shaami to thank -_-  
  
I don't know if this chapter will be any good, since I don't really have the drive to write, due to the disappointment, but I thought I'd better write the next chapter before I forgot what I was doing & for Todo & Shaami, since they always review it. *hugs them both* You two are nice ^_^  
  
Oh, considering the content of the last chapter, do you guys think the rating should be higher? I didn't even think about that until just now.  
  
~-~  
  
Ouch. falling to sleep playing games is not a good idea. I wonder why Ryou didn't wake me up, or at least turn the console & TV off? Maybe he slept all night, well, all evening & night.  
  
Malik came down about 18:00 & said he had to leave as Ishizu had called & that Ryou was asleep & he didn't 'have the heart' to wake him. I'd glared at that, making him flinch slightly. Figuring I knew what had been going on upstairs, he quickly apologised & fled the house.  
  
I smirk slightly, seeing Malik so frightened was certainly amusing. He's changed a lot from Battle City too, before he would probably have just laughed, or sneered, something uncaring & nonchalant anyway.  
  
Looking at the clock, I see it is 09:00, wondering why Ryou wouldn't have turned everything off & opened the curtains before leaving, as he always does, I go upstairs to make sure he did get up for school this morning, otherwise he'll be in trouble.  
  
Oh dear, my aibou is still asleep, I really don't want to know what Malik did to tire him out so much, I didn't even want to question that much, now I feel ill again.  
  
Time to wake him up. "Ryou, you need to wake up. Ry?"  
  
He stirs slightly, probably because Malik calls him Ry. Waking up groggily, he looks at me in confusion.  
  
"What's the matter Kura? Where is Malik?"  
  
I growl slightly at the mention of Malik, but answer nicely regardless.  
  
"He had to leave around six yesterday, he said he didn't want to wake you."  
  
Ryou blushes slightly, only adding to my annoyance, so I skip to the next subject, school.  
  
"It's just gone nine, shouldn't you be in school already?"  
  
Ryou looks puzzled. "No, it's a holiday today, didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No. Oh shit." I remember my meeting with Yami, this is not good.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?" Worry lacing his words.  
  
"Yami invited me to the park yesterday, but I couldn't ask you if it was okay, since you & Malik were at it like rabbits."  
  
I pause deliberately, letting the words sink in. Ryou turns scarlet & he mumbles an apology.  
  
"Anyway, I agreed anyway, since it sounded important. If those idiots aren't in school, what am I meant to do about Yami? I really want to know what this is about."  
  
Ryou stops blushing & a look of consideration takes its place.  
  
"When are you meting him & where exactly?" He asks after a few moments.  
  
"Uh, 12:00, he didn't say where 'exactly' though." I reply mockingly.  
  
Normally I'm not like this with Ryou, but after yesterday, I'm not in the best of moods, which was not helped along by this mornings events up to now. I sigh in annoyance & exit the room.  
  
Returning to the living room, I turn the game & TV off & enter the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I hear Ryou moving around upstairs, presumably getting dressed. He appears a few moments later, looking thoughtful, yet apologetic, I guess he realises I'm far from happy about seeing what I did, that's good, this way, maybe I won't have to hear about it.  
  
"I can call Yami & ask for a location & then try to keep Yugi & the others out of the way?" It's strange that he can ask a suggestion.  
  
I shrug nonchalantly, not really ready to stop my 'I am very angry leave me alone' act. I want Ryou to suffer a little first, considering all the vile images he's put in my head. That & the fact that the first thing he said was Malik. What about me, his dearly beloved yami?  
  
He leaves the room, taking my shrug as a yes & dials the game shop. I am paying a lot of attention to what's going on, but I don't intend to let Ryou know that.  
  
He goes through small talk with Yugi about their day, before asking for a word with Yami, using the excuse that he needs advice. He quickly gets to the point with Pharaoh & asks for a location, repeating it to make sure he heard correctly. Yami had the sense to pick a secluded spot at least.  
  
Ryou gives his thanks & assures Yami that despite them being absent from school, the meeting is fine. He then hangs up & makes his way back in here, so I quickly go back to doing other things.  
  
"Yami said to meet him by the far side of the lake, the mangled wooded area where no one goes. He also said sorry for not telling you, with Yugi entering the room, he forgot." Ryou left quickly after relaying the message, knowing I had heard.  
  
I smiled slightly, Ryou had learnt a lot when it came to how to deal with me, much more than I had realised. Perhaps there is hope for him yet, now all I have to do is teach him how to defend himself from those idiot bullies, without the ring or myself as help, then he'll be fine. Though really, I expect I'll still be over-protective.  
  
I go upstairs & shower, afterwards changing into a long-sleeved, silver silk shirt & semi-tight black cargo pants, I want to look good at least. I then add kohl; similar to how Malik wears it, though not quite so extravagant, & finishing the look with a tight silver choker. Looking at the clock, I see that it is now 11:00, 45 minutes more & I shall have to leave.  
  
Ryou stares at me when I arrive downstairs, so I look questioningly back, managing not to glare in the process.  
  
"You look really nice yami, I mean it, I don't think I've ever seen you look so hot. That makes me sound egotistical, doesn't it, considering we're practically identical."  
  
I grin slightly in response, because of Ryou's fear of sounding egotistical, he very rarely compliments my looks, so for him to say that, I must look nice, that's good.  
  
Taking a seat, I challenge Ryou to a match on the console, surprisingly enough, he agrees, but only if it's a beat-em-up & not my usual game. I accept his terms & hope that my button-bashing skills are up to speed, otherwise he'll beat me & that won't do at all.  
  
~  
  
I'm currently sat, waiting for Bakura to arrive, I'm early because I'm so nervous, I really don't know what to say to him. Should I just be blunt & say I've fallen in love with him, or should I ask about his past, or something else entirely? Why does this have to be so hard? I was Pharaoh for Ra's sake, telling the thief the truth shouldn't be that difficult to do.  
  
I sigh & check my watch for the thousandth time, knowing it's still too early. I try to turn my attention to something else, but nothing seems to hold it, my thoughts too set on the tomb robber & our past. 'Our past', why did that sound so right?  
  
I turn my focus inwards & attempt to open a new door in my soul room, determined to unlock something of my past, something to do with Bakura.  
  
I'm shaken back to reality, unaware of how much time has past. Looking up I meet the thief's eyes, surprisingly filled with worry, he hasn't bothered trying to mask his emotions for once.  
  
"Are you okay Pharaoh?" The worry in his eyes doesn't reach his voice however.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just wandering my soul room while I waited."  
  
I see a look of relief flash in his eyes, before he once again controls himself. Still, knowing he cares to some degree is a reassurance. As are the images I saw in my soul room, no matter how vague, distorted & fragmented they were. I smile slightly at one such fragment; both of us kissing passionately, something I certainly intend to try & repeat in this time frame.  
  
Bakura has a slightly worried look again, which is mainly covered by impatience, though I am unsure as to whether that is real or a mask. Looking at him properly, I notice just how stunningly attractive he looks right now, making the urge to kiss him even worse. I really am going to have a hard time controlling myself.  
  
"What is it you wanted Pharaoh?" Bakura growls, meaning the impatience is very much real.  
  
"Uh. I'm not really sure where to start to be honest." I reply meekly, this earns me a slightly shocked looking thief.  
  
"Why don't you give me some ideas then?" His voice is soft, making it my turn to be surprised; I've never heard him use this tone before.  
  
"I, er. It's about the past & it's, um, it's about us." I manage to stutter out, blushing horrendously.  
  
Bakura looks interested to say the least, the surprise never leaving his eyes, I can also see hope swimming around in the depths of his chocolate orbs, maybe I was right?  
  
"Us?" Bakura's voice is barely a whisper, but I pick up the word nonetheless.  
  
I nod slightly, unsure of what else I can say. I move forward, ready to press my lips against his & that's when I hear it, a shocked Yugi calling my name.  
  
~-~  
  
O.O That was mean of me. I guess Todo must be rubbing off on me ^_^  
  
Long chapter for me, hopefully it'll get me more reviews, otherwise I'll be hard pushed to make myself write the next chapter.  
  
Hope this was okay, as I said, not an easy task to write when you're miffed about lack of reviews, hint, hint.  
  
Anyway, look forward to seeing what people think.  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 11

*grins* Everyone loved the cliffhanger then? Blame Todo for it, her angst has rubbed off on me ^_^  
  
Thanks Todo, Shaami, Mare, Lou & Escuro de la Lus for the reviews, it made me feel much better.  
  
Shaami, you need to calm down already, you get way too worked up.  
  
Thanks for the compliment Lou, I don't really think I'm that good at writing, but so long as you guys are enjoying the fic, it doesn't matter what I think.  
  
And finally, Mare, no worries about not reviewing & I'm glad I could show you how cute the couples are ^_^  
  
~-~  
  
Bakura moves quickly, ready to run, I think he sees Ryou, which is the only reason he hasn't. I'm surprised that he would even consider running, I've never known him to run from anything. Could he really have changed so much?  
  
I turn my attention to Yugi & his friends; there is a mixture of shock, worry & anger on their faces. I wonder if they thought he was trying to hurt me? Wasn't it obvious that nothing bad was happening? Ryou looks both worried & apologetic, he looks as if he wants to make time turn backwards & I wish he could myself.  
  
Turning back to Bakura again, I see fear, not enough for anyone but Ryou or myself to notice, but it is definitely there, perhaps this is why Ryou looks so worried, fear is not a common emotion for the thief & once again I find myself surprised by how different he is now.  
  
Yugi runs up to me & hugs me, for some reason I find the action repulsive, though I don't pull away.  
  
"Are you okay Yami? We saw the spirit & got worried he was trying to hurt you again. I don't want to lose you."  
  
I have to stop myself laughing at that, turning to see Bakura's reaction instead. He looks pained at the comment & it takes all my will not to push Yugi away & pull him into an embrace instead.  
  
"What's the deal Bakura? I thought you said the evil spirit of the ring wasn't back?" Joey stupidly asks, making me want to throttle him.  
  
Ryou looks angry himself, though he masks it almost as well as Bakura.  
  
"He isn't." Ryou replies politely, yet bluntly.  
  
"But he's stood right there." This time it's Tristan who is the stupid one.  
  
Ryou's anger increases a notch.  
  
"You asked me if the 'evil' spirit was back, the answer to that is no."  
  
Ryou's patience is wavering, though he's lasted longer than I would've done. Still, the Yugi-tachi has yet to get the message, so I wouldn't be surprised if he does end up shouting at them.  
  
"Bakura, I know you mean well, but after what happened, how can you still protect him? The spirit is horrible." Well done Yugi, now Ryou has cracked, you really are naive.  
  
"Now you listen here! You've no right to talk about him like that! Bakura is like an older brother to me, even closer than my father, he takes good care of me. He's not horrible at all! You're so contradictory, where is all this forgive & forget friendship nonsense now?! You claim to be my friend but that's not true either, I'm simply useful for information unless I say something you don't like. At least he actually cares about me & my opinions! I know I can count on him, unlike the rest of you idiots. I'm done playing this stupid game, pretending isn't worth it; I don't need your so-called friendship! Come on Bakura, let's go!"  
  
Wow, I was expecting it & I'm still left speechless. Ryou can be pretty scary when he gets mad. The others look just as shocked as I feel, maybe more so, I've at least heard him shout before. It's nice that Bakura has Ryou; he has someone to defend him against the Yugi-tachi. I know he wouldn't do it himself, as he doesn't want to ruin our friendship.  
  
"You think Bakura really meant all that?" Yugi asks solemnly.  
  
"I don't know, but why was he referring to the spirit as himself?" Joey asks.  
  
I sigh, despite all that, they're still too stupid to accept it or even understand anything. I'm beginning to think they wouldn't get it even if it hit them.  
  
"Do you have any ideas Yami? I mean, you & the evil spirit were talking." Tea asks in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
I shudder in revulsion; I do wish she wouldn't flirt with me. Is it not obvious I don't like her? Actually, it probably isn't, since I have to be nice to them all. Sometimes I really hate having Yugi as my hikari.  
  
"His name is Ryou, not Bakura, there was a mix up at the school. Therefore he decided to call his yami by his last name, so he had something to call the thief."  
  
My patience is beginning to wane now. They really are stupid. I think I'm beginning to understand the comments Bakura, Malik & Kaiba make, I mean, they can have their uses, but most of the time they're simply annoying.  
  
"Yami, what was going on?" Yugi asks Tea's statement.  
  
"We were talking, I've known he was around for a while, Ryou asked me to keep things quiet so I did."  
  
The others seems shocked that I've said nothing & Yugi looks a little hurt, but I really don't care. Not only did they mess up my meeting with Bakura, but also they hurt both Ryou & Bakura, as well as me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell your dear little friends Pharaoh?" Kaiba's here too, wonderful, I get to deal with a group of idiots & a sarcastic CEO.  
  
"That would be none of your business Kaiba." Staying calm is getting difficult.  
  
He smirks at me. "Finally realised we were right all along?"  
  
Yes, I figured that out a few minutes ago, but I'm hardly going to admit that. So I'll just ignore him instead, that should irritate him. Wait, since when did I do that? Maybe Ryou's not the only one the thief's rubbed off on.  
  
"Just leave Yami alone Kaiba!" The cheerleaders yell.  
  
Now I'm calling them cheerleaders as well? This is making my head hurt. Do I really dislike them so much? I think I do, after spending so much time with Bakura & us making friends, I really understand the concept, rather than the joke they've been fobbing off as friendship, Ryou was right.  
  
"Just shut up all of you! I've had enough of this." Guess my patience ran out then.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi's using his 'I'm innocent' voice combined with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Well sorry to disappoint, but that won't work. You have ruined my day completely. I was so close to letting him know how I feel too, I'll never get another chance like that again. Damn it!  
  
"You know what? Ryou was right, you are hypocrites. You make everyone believe the world is in colour, when you only see it in black & white. Bakura is my friend, the only one who actually treats me like & person & you idiots may have ruined that completely. You're right too Kaiba, I have learnt that lesson too. Now I need to think about all this & calm down before someone ends up in the shadow realm, so get lost."  
  
Humph, Yugi looks as if he's about to cry, well I don't care, so get lost or you'll be the first one in the shadow realm & then I'll be free to spend as much time with Bakura as I like. Kaiba & Mai have the sense to make them all leave & I silently thank them. Time for another trip to my soul room I think.  
  
~-~  
  
Wow, that was quick. Trying not to swear in this is too hard *pouts* Well, let me know what you think as always. Oh & Todo, stop making me write evil angst stuff. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews Todo, Shaami, Mare & Queen Hatshepsut II.  
  
I'll a little short on ideas for this chapter so it'll probably be short & not very good. Sorry if this is the case.  
  
~-~  
  
We've been home for about fifteen minutes now & I've been trying to calm Bakura & myself down for the entire time. I'm still angry with them though, how dare they say something like that? They don't know Bakura at all, I mean, they gave Malik a chance, so why not Bakura? Couldn't they tell that he's different now?  
  
Bakura on the other hand has been cursing excessively in Egyptian, I think it's because they interrupted the talk though, not because of what was said by the Yugi-tachi. Of course, since I don't speak Egyptian, I can't be completely sure. Maybe I should just try talking to him instead? Talking helps, right?  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
He's stopped cursing, that's a good start.  
  
"What is it? Am I scaring you or something?"  
  
I can't help smiling at that, I don't know how he can be mockingly condescending & caring at the same time.  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay & weren't going to do anything stupid, like send them all to the shadow realm. Even if they do deserve it."  
  
I mutter the last part, but since he's started laughing, I guess he heard me. Still, him laughing is good & it's making me feel better too.  
  
"I won't do anything Ry, I'm not stupid enough to."  
  
He smiles & then sits down, turning his attention to the TV. Even if he's relaxed now, I'm still angry with them, maybe I'll call Malik & rant about it to him. I haven't seen him since what happened anyway.  
  
I think I must be blushing because Bakura's looking at me strangely, I brush it aside & quickly leave the room, saying I'm going to call Malik. I hear him growl slightly at this, which makes my blush deepen, as I know why he's angry. I wonder what he saw exactly? On second thoughts, I don't think I want to know.  
  
I dial the number & wait, I feel very nervous right now & the wait isn't helping that at all.  
  
"Ishtar residence, Malik speaking."  
  
"Uh, hello Malik, it's Ryou."  
  
Damn, why do I have to sound so nervous?  
  
"Oh, uh, hey Ry. Did, uh, Bakura explain why I left?"  
  
Well, at least he sounds nervous too I guess.  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Uh, that's good. So, what's up?"  
  
"Bad day, so I wondered if I could complain to you, like I normally do?"  
  
I can feel him grin at that, maybe our friendship isn't ruined after all. I'm glad.  
  
"Sure. Over the phone or want me to come over?"  
  
"Uh, come over?"  
  
"Okay, be there in five."  
  
He sounds happy, that's good, I feel better already.  
  
"Okay, see you soon."  
  
I hang up the phone feeling all warm inside, guess I care a lot about him.  
  
"You're going to make me sick."  
  
Bakura's cold voice soon snaps me out of the feeling however.  
  
"Uh, sorry?" I don't really know what to say to him.  
  
"If you intend on more physical contact, give me a warning." Bakura states sharply, before returning to the front room once more.  
  
I really do feel bad about him walking in on us, but it isn't as if I knew it was going to happen & was things got started, we just, uh, got a little, carried away.  
  
"I really am sorry about that you know Bakura, I didn't know that was going to happen." I really to feel awfully guilty about this.  
  
"I know. It still wasn't something I needed to see though. I'm far too protective of you for that & probably far too jealous too. Just ignore me." Bakura replies solemnly.  
  
That was a surprise, Bakura feels jealous of Malik? I guess he's used to being the centre of my attention. Oh, I didn't mean to upset him.  
  
I walk up & hug him tightly, practically in tears, mutters apologies & promises. He returns the embrace lightly & assures me that it's okay. I really am lucky to have him.  
  
Malik arrives shortly after & we go to my room again, after telling Bakura to knock if he needs me, just in case.  
  
~  
  
Once Ryou & Malik have gone upstairs, I walk over to the phone & dial the game shop, hoping Yami will be there. Unfortunately however, it goes onto the answer phone & I decide I'll have to leave a message.  
  
"Hey Pharaoh, if you still want to explain whatever it was, meet me at nine where we first met. Motto ato no."  
  
There, that will do, I can find out later instead, so everything is still okay. What to do until then though I wonder? I suppose I could always practice on the console, I don't want Pharaoh getting better at the game than me, I'd never live it down. Ryou & Malik would give me hell about it too, considering I spend so much time on it, that & the fact that I gave Ryou hell when I beat him at his favourite game.  
  
Who would've thought my hikari would like beat-em-up games, let alone be good at them? Though saying that, hardly anyone knows what he's really like anyway, the shouting for instance, that shocked all of them, but it isn't the worse I've heard, Ry was only being protective, he wasn't really angry.  
  
Malik & I know what it's like when he's angry all too well, since we found out first hand when we accidentally wrecked the front room. That's why Ryou's father bought the console though, so we could do something, since I couldn't go out.  
  
Why is the time going so slowly?! I want to find out what that was all about. I mean, I almost thought he was going to kiss me for a minute & then Pharaoh's brat yelled; now I'll never know what was going to happen & it's driving me crazy. Not that everyone doesn't assume I'm crazy anyway. Damned Yugi-tachi, I'd curse Pharaoh's brat if I didn't think it'd make Yami hate me. Why does Pharaoh have to have that annoying runt as a hikari?  
  
~-~  
  
Well, slightly longer than I thought, though most of that is because of the talking. Sorry it isn't too good; I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Remember to review please? Anyway, I'll shut up now. Ja ne. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews ExBobble06, Queen Hatshepsut II & Shaami, If anyone else reviewed, I'm afraid I can't obtain our reviews at present.  
  
~-~  
  
It's been about a week since the incident at the park with the Yugi-tachi & things have gone downhill drastically. It was fine at first but then at about 21:00 (which is 9pm Todo), Bakura said he was going out for a walk. He didn't come back until well after midnight & was in a terrible mood, I asked what was wrong but he just pushed me away, literally & hard.  
  
I still have a huge bruise from it & have been staying off school because of it. Bakura is still so angry & I still have no idea why, to be honest, I'm too afraid to ask. He's acting like he was before, only, this time he has a body of his own so has no concern for mine.  
  
I've been avoiding the phone for the entire time & turned the volume off so it doesn't annoy him. I've had a few calls from Malik, asking if I'm okay, but I haven't returned them & I know he's getting worried. If I answer, or call him back I know I'll start crying & tell him everything, I just can't afford to do that.  
  
I know there's a reason for Bakura's change, something happened to make him hurt again & he's gone back to hiding in the dark. It hurts me so much to see him like this again; I miss my Kura so much. The others wouldn't understand though, they'd just make things worse, make him even more angry, even more hurt, I won't let that happen, I won't betray him, Kura means too much to me.  
  
The other problem I've been having over this period is the door; Yami's been over a few times, as has Malik, possibly the Yugi-tachi too. On one such occasion, near the beginning, Yami had knocked on the door & I went to answer it, Bakura pulled me onto the stairs painfully & placed a dagger at my throat. He made it very clear that no one was entering the house & that it wasn't anyone's business.  
  
I don't know where the dagger came from, nor was I going to ask, I just feebly agreed with him. Once he had returned upstairs I went into the living room & cried myself to sleep. That was probably the most terrifying experience of my life & it scares me a lot just thinking about it.  
  
Anyway, it's been a living hell I can't escape from, I just hope the bruises clear up soon, they're very painful for one & I can return to school again & get away from this constant fear. I know everyone will ask where I've been & why I haven't answered the door or phone, but I've had ample time to think of an excuse for that.  
  
As far as everyone else is concerned, I've been bedridden with illness & since the phone & door are downstairs, I couldn't answer either. As for Bakura, he's been too busy looking after me to pay any attention to either. I've learnt enough from his to lie to them easily, even Malik. I can make them believe it without question & I will, because I have to.  
  
No more harm will come to my yami, I won't allow it, besides, he'll talk to me eventually, I just have to wait, I just have to be here for him. What ever caused this pain in him however, won't be so lucky. He's been through so much already; can't the world give him a break? He deserves to be happy, he really does. I don't understand why he's had to endure so much pain; I don't see why anyone should.  
  
I'm removed from my musings when I feel cold steel pressed against my throat again, I tense immediately & close my eyes tightly, why is this happening? I haven't done anything to make him angry have I? I don't want to die.  
  
"Do you fear this Ryou? What are you afraid of?"  
  
My yami's voice is blank, which scares me even more. Still, I know I have to answer him quickly & truthfully, otherwise I'll make him angry.  
  
"Y-yes, I d-do. I-I'm a-afraid of death y-yami."  
  
I really shouldn't have stuttered so much, he won't like it, I can't help it though, I'm so terrified right now.  
  
"Why? Death is freedom Ryou, freedom from pain. You shouldn't fear that."  
  
His voice is still empty, though I can feel the pain he's hidden from his voice & I know now that he's ready to talk to me. I'm so relieved, I really thought he might hurt me for a while, now I know the blade is there because he's afraid, it means I can't push him too hard to answer something, he'll simply tell me what he wants to. This game I can handle, I've done it before, even if there was no dangerous object involved before.  
  
"It's natural for people to fear the unknown yami, I can't help it."  
  
I've managed to remove the stuttering now, that's a better start.  
  
"It's a weakness Ryou, one you should avoid. Learn from my mistakes hikari."  
  
His voice holds bitterness to it this time, I want to comfort him, but I know I'm not allowed to move, I'm not allowed to see his pain. He's trying so hard to protect me from it now.  
  
"People have to learn from their own mistakes & no one can be completely strong Bakura, it just isn't possible, perfection doesn't exist & people use pain to define happiness."  
  
He snorts in disdain, but I know it's not meant as a disagreement, only that he dislikes the truth. Bakura wants us both to be strong, to have no weakness & feel no pain, it's a nice dream & he doesn't want to abandon it. I don't really blame him either, accepting that life is pain isn't really too appealing.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Ryou."  
  
I nod slightly, very slightly since the blade is still in place. He removes it carefully afterwards, allowing me to face him. He pulls me into an embrace before I can look at his face however.  
  
"I really am sorry Ry." His voice is only a murmur, but it holds so much emotion.  
  
I snuggle into the embrace, glad to have my caring Kura back, I really don't want to lose him ever again, he means the world to me.  
  
"It's okay Kura, everything will be fine." I pause briefly before asking the question that's been bothering me so much. "Will you tell me what happened now?"  
  
I feel him stiffen slightly, but he soon forces himself to relax & sighs softly.  
  
"I suppose. After you went upstairs with Malik, I called Yami, but he wasn't there, so I had to leave a message. I asked him to meet me where we first met at 9, but he never showed up."  
  
There is so much pain & disappointment in his voice, I wish it wasn't there. I hug him tighter, wanting to remove it, even though I know I can't. He laughs slightly at my attempt however, which is much more than I had hoped. He kisses my head lightly before pulling away & heading upstairs.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
I have one more thing to ask before he goes.  
  
"Nan desu ka?"  
  
He sounds bored, but I know better.  
  
"Where did the knife come from Bakura?"  
  
I want to know & I'm not afraid to ask anymore.  
  
"I've had it for a long time Ry, I just kept it hidden so you wouldn't worry."  
  
His voice is nonchalant & fades as he walks up the stairs, avoiding my next question, why he has it.  
  
So Yami is the cause of all this trouble again? I wonder why he wouldn't show up though? Everything was going great with them. Could Yugi have talked him out of it? Why would he have come over so much though? This just doesn't make any sense; perhaps I'll have to pay the baka pharaoh a visit?  
  
~-~  
  
There Todo, more angst, you really have warped my poor fic & my entire style of writing actually, warui shoujo. Oh & the fic will probably be finished soon btw. 


	14. Chapter 14

*pouts* Todo's still MIA & I only got 3 reviews.  
  
Anyway, thanks to Shaami, Mare & Queen Hatshepsut II for the reviews. I expect there will only be another chapter or two left of this story, so everyone review please?  
  
You can check out my other stories & review them too if you like *puppy eyes* Onegai?  
  
~-~  
  
I've been contemplating the situation for a while now & I still have no reason why Yami would have ignored Bakura, the only thing I have managed is getting even angrier with the former Pharaoh. Bakura has remained upstairs the entire time; I suppose he's been thinking about this too. I hope he doesn't feel too bad about things, I like Bakura to be happy, other than the fact that I care for niisan, he's hurting too much, more than he deserves.  
  
I mean, I know he isn't perfect, I know he's done a lot of bad things, but he's a good person really. People always over look the good though, which is partially why he acts so mean, there is also his heritage to blame. I don't need to tell myself this, I already know, I know all about his past & why he became 'the evil spirit of the ring'.  
  
The only way to deal with this is to confront the baka Pharaoh myself & find out exactly what happened. Ra help Yami though & anyone else I meet, because I am far from happy right now & I can be just as temperamental as Bakura.  
  
I've just arrived at the Game Shop, hopefully Yugi will be helping Solomon, so I will only have to deal with Yami. Damn, no such luck, I have to deal with Pharaoh's brat first, this will be so much fun.not.  
  
"Bakura? What is it? Are you okay?" Yugi sounds concerned & just a little afraid.  
  
"Where is the Pharaoh?" My voice is devoid of emotion, which will frighten him further.  
  
Yugi looks confused. "Why do you want Yami?"  
  
Has the idiot forgotten the incident at the park or something? His naivety is annoying.  
  
"Get me Pharaoh, now." I'm practically growling at this point, I must sound like Kura.  
  
"Bakura, what's wrong? Why haven't you been at school?"  
  
Must resist strangulating him. Breathe Ryou. No, I still want to throttle him.  
  
"My name is Ryou, not Bakura. Now I want to speak to that bakayaro of a Pharaoh!"  
  
"What's all the commotion? Ryou?" Ah, finally, the 'great Pharaoh' appears.  
  
"We need to have a chat Pharaoh." I still sound malicious, but at least I'm not shouting at the moment.  
  
"About what?" Yami asks guilelessly.  
  
Does naivety run in the group or something? Now I'm getting angry again.  
  
"My yami of course!"  
  
See, now I'm shouting again. This can't be good for my blood pressure.  
  
"Bakura? Sure." He still sounds clueless.  
  
Yami walks outside & ushers Yugi inside. We walk a little, away from prying ears.  
  
"I've been trying to call him, is something wrong with him?" Yami is an idiot; he has to be for asking that.  
  
"Wrong? No, why would anything be wrong?" My words are snarled sarcastically.  
  
Yami just looks confused. "I don't understand."  
  
I growl in response & have to control the urge to hit him.  
  
"You ignored his message & hurt him again!"  
  
I'm through being anything but blunt.  
  
"Message? What message?"  
  
"The message Bakura left asking you to meet him where you first met. Only, you never showed, or gave any excuse, so now he thinks you hate him!"  
  
"I never received a message from him Ryou, or I would've gone. I don't hate him."  
  
Okay, now all the anger is gone & I'm left as confused as the Pharaoh has been.  
  
"I didn't think you would've just ignored him, but."  
  
Yami looks agitated. "I think I need to have a chat with my hikari."  
  
Of course, Yugi must have done something, he didn't want Yami near Bakura & must have thought everything would go back to normal if Yami had nothing to do with him. That sneaky little kusottare.  
  
"I'd better go & explain the basics to Bakura."  
  
"I'll come over once I'm done with Yugi. I'll have some serious grovelling to do, ne? Even if it was Yugi's doing."  
  
I can't help but smile at that. Hopefully everything will be okay now, what a relief.  
  
"That would be good, I know he's missed having you around."  
  
I turn to leave, but Yami isn't done.  
  
"Ryou, why haven't you been at school?"  
  
Oh dear, I was hoping I wouldn't be asked that.  
  
"Um, you see, we had an accident & I got slightly injured."  
  
Yami looks shocked & I know what he's thinking.  
  
"Ryou, did Bakura, hurt you?"  
  
"It was an accident! Please don't be angry with him." Now I'm pleading, joy.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I'm almost in tears, damn it.  
  
"He was angry when you didn't show, he pushed me away & I lost my balance, he wasn't thinking & he didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
Yami looks sceptical, though I can tell he wants to believe me.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Everything is fine Yami, it was an accident. I wouldn't be here defending him otherwise, now would I?"  
  
Hopefully that will quell his doubts.  
  
He nods. "Okay. I'll be over soon."  
  
I sigh in relief once he's far enough away, I'm glad he didn't push things. Now I just need to explain everything to Kura & then hopefully he can be happy again. Perhaps not everything is against him after all. At least I know Yami cares for him now. Enough talking to yourself Ryou, go home & talk to Bakura instead.  
  
I hurried home, wanting to give Bakura the good news, instead I turned up while Malik was trying to contact me again & am now stuck trying to get rid of him. Not easy considering he's worried & I don't want to upset him any further. Having him as a partner & my best friend just makes things even more difficult. Why do I do this to myself?  
  
My random excuses & explanations aren't doing much good; he's even more sceptical than Yami. Malik does know me far better though, considering I usually confide things with him. What am I supposed to say though? Kura hit me & later threatened me with a knife; all because he thought Yami hated him? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know I've been stuck with my 'evil' yami for the past week. Can't you tell I'm in a hurry Malik? Just leave me be for now, please?  
  
I guess I'll have to be blunt with him too, I hope I don't upset him.  
  
"I don't have time to chat right now Malik, perhaps later. Right now I have a problem to resolve."  
  
He looks a little hurt that I snapped at him, now I feel guilty.  
  
"Sure thing Ry, uh, I guess I'll have to catch you another time."  
  
Now I want to hug him & apologise, be strong Ryou, you can explain everything later, Bakura must come first right now. I enter the house & call for Bakura, hearing a reply from the living room, I head there & take a seat opposite him, time to explain my little chat with Yami, hopefully it will make him happy again.  
  
~  
  
After I left Ryou, I headed straight back to the Game Shop. I can't believe Yugi would have done something like that. Yet at the same time, I understand why he would & that in his eyes, I'd given him the justification to do so. He'll assume Bakura was a bad influence on me, since I yelled at all of them, so he erased the message in an attempt to remove that bad influence & turn me back to the pathetic idiot that wandered his soul room until he was needed.  
  
Still, he had no right to make that choice, no right to discard Bakura's feelings, or get Ryou hurt because Bakura felt alone & betrayed. Also, Ryou said I'd hurt Bakura again, so I must have hurt him in the past & that's why Ryou went through all the pain of having Bakura as a yami. I seem to be good at making people's lives a mess. No time for self pity right now, I need to yell at Yugi & then try to make up with Bakura. I just hope that he will forgive me; I didn't mean for him to get hurt, I really do care for him a lot, no, I really do love him.  
  
~-~  
  
That'll do for now I think. So it should be two more chapters, but no promises, the next one could be the last, depending on how long I write it.  
  
Uh, you'll have to excuse all the cursing; I blame it on the Japanese YGO. Hearing Yugi & Mokuba swear is so funny ^_^  
  
Um, anything else I need to say? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review & don't be angry that I'm almost finished.  
  
Oh Todo, come back please? I miss you ;_;  
  
Anyway, that's enough from me. Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 15

Yay!! Todo's back ^_^ Uh, yeah, I'm sure you all care so much about that.  
  
Anyway, thanks to Mare, Shaami, Queen Hatshepsut II & Todo for reviewing, as always.  
  
Uh, no idea about loose ends, but pass, maybe you'll get the answers you want Mare. Shaami, you need to calm down ^_^ It's only a story, you'll be fine. QHII, I write when I get bored ^_^ This chapter is at Todo's command however. And finally, Todo, you've made this angsty enough already, I want a happy ending.  
  
~-~  
  
Upon entering the Game Shop, I see Yugi hovering around looking worried. As soon as he notices me he immediately heads my way. I hold out & hand, motioning for him to stop & then point upstairs, I've no wish for Yugi's grandfather to hear this. I follow Yugi upstairs & enter his room, closing the door behind me.  
  
"What did Bakura want? Why hasn't he been at school?" My hikari asks immediately.  
  
"His name is Ryou, hikari & he had an accident." I reply, trying not to get angry.  
  
"I bet it was the evil spirit, Bakura should just destroy the ring." Yugi continues muttering.  
  
I can't help but wonder if he's partially right however, I don't think the Bakura I've got to know would hurt Ryou, even accidentally, so I can't help but think that maybe it was 'the evil spirit' that hurt him.  
  
Ryou wouldn't tell anyone because he's protecting Bakura, still, if he's out of the house now & knows what happens, then even if it was 'the evil spirit'; it's gone again now. Still, if it can return so easily, is Ryou really safe keeping the ring? Maybe aibou is right; maybe the ring should be destroyed? No! How can you think that? Bakura is your friend Yami, the only one that actually treats you like a person. Aibou's feelings of him are wrong & I can't get lulled into believing otherwise.  
  
"Were you even listening to me aibou? Or Ryou for that matter, when we were at the park, or have you simply forgotten that?"  
  
"The park? That was wrong; he lied to you & Bakura. Have you forgotten everything he's done?"  
  
Aibou has a point I know, but he doesn't understand. Bakura hasn't lied to me though, he let me see the real him.  
  
"You're wrong aibou, Bakura hasn't led either Ryou or myself astray, he's changed & if you were willing to see the good in him, like you do with everyone else, you would see that."  
  
Maybe that's the problem. Damn it, why didn't I realise this sooner?  
  
"He's nothing but trouble! All he does is try to hurt us, he always has!"  
  
Aibou, this is jealousy, isn't it? I've been drifting from you, because I found something real & you're afraid of that. You deleted the message because you knew it would cause this, you thought that I would just move on & forget him, but you missed something aibou, you didn't count on Ryou caring so much, nor did you count on my feelings for him. Even if you don't see it aibou, I love him & I can't forgive this.  
  
"You're wrong hikari, but I see the truth now, I know why you did this, but you still had no right. It's my life hikari & you can't rule that."  
  
"What are you.? Fine, enough deceit, I hate him, because he was taking you away, because you stood up for him in a way that you've never done for me. I should be your priority Yami! It's supposed to be us."  
  
Even if I knew the reason, hearing it from him hurts.  
  
"You've no right to say that hikari! I don't care if you're jealous of him, that doesn't give you the right to hurt the three of us! Besides, you & your little friends used me hikari, it was never 'us'."  
  
"How can you say that Yami? I know things haven't been the same since Battle City, but how can you suggest that I don't care? You're a big part of my life, of my destiny, you mean a lot to me & you have since I first got the puzzle. Even if you're my dark, you've always been my light, my hope."  
  
Well, that certainly sobered my mood. I don't know what to say to him now, one part of me wants to apologise & the other wants to yell at him further.  
  
"Even if that's true, that isn't how it felt to me, I felt used & unwanted, I was there for information & that was it. That isn't what this is about though, this is about you erasing a message & hurting three people in the process."  
  
"I don't regret removing it Yami, because I won't see him hurt you. He is nothing but trouble, he wants the puzzle & nothing more."  
  
"You're wrong hikari, you couldn't be more wrong about him. Even if you were, I wouldn't care. I love him hikari, more than anything & that's all that matters right now."  
  
I didn't mean to tell him that, so I walk away quickly, before he recovers from the shock of my admittance. Now hopefully, since I've told Yugi, I'll have the strength to tell Bakura too.  
  
~  
  
Bakura looks at me expectantly; I don't know how to start though. Do I just state everything, or do I get around to it eventually? Bakura seems like he's going to talk, so hopefully this will make things easier for me.  
  
"Where did you go?" He sounds so concerned, I'm glad I have my Kura back.  
  
"I had something to take care of. Sorry I didn't let you know I was leaving."  
  
"What is it Ryou? Did something happen?"  
  
I nod & smile. "I spoke to Yami, well, more like I yelled at him. It turns out that he never got your message Bakura, Yugi must have erased it."  
  
"He didn't get it? Then, he doesn't hate me?"  
  
Bakura looks pale, well, more so than usual. I'm not really surprised, since it means that everything we've been through this past week was for nothing.  
  
"No Kura, he doesn't hate you. He's coming over once he's finished with Yugi."  
  
"Coming here? I. How do I face him? How do I face you?"  
  
Damn, I hate being right sometimes. I walk to him & embrace him tightly; my poor yami looks about ready to cry. I don't want him sad though; this was supposed to make him happy.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay now Kura. I don't care about last week; I just want you to be happy. As for Yami, he feels bad about this, so it's him facing you, not the other way around."  
  
Bakura's arms tighten around me, whether it's for support or out of gratitude, I'm not sure, but it makes me feel safe & once again it reminds me just how much niisan means to me & how lucky I am to have him.  
  
"Arigato hikari. I've hurt you so much, yet you still stand by me, that means a lot."  
  
Any further conversation is cut short, as there is a knock at the door. Reluctantly I move away from the comforting embrace & walk to the door. Whoever this is had better not be wasting my time.  
  
Opening the door, I'm startled by who I see. "Yugi?"  
  
He's been crying & he's out of breath, he must have run all the way here, I wonder why. I don't think it can be because Yami yelled at him, he wouldn't have come here if that was the case, speaking of which, where is Yami?  
  
~-~  
  
I'll just leave it there I think ^_^ I'll have to get lots of nice reviews before I finish the story, which should be the next chapter.  
  
It was a bit sappy for my liking, but I did say I wanted a nice ending. Anyway, please review. Ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 16

*grins* You all loved my ending for that chapter then I see ^_^ Well, it got me a few more reviews if nothing else, thought really, I just thought it was an adequate ending point, considering this is ending & I don't want the last chapter to only be a page long.  
  
Uh, the idea the cliffhanger is based on comes from Angel Yami-ko, so thanks for the ideas you gave & you get your wish, kind of.  
  
Onto the reviews, so thanks to Todo, Shaami, Queen Hatshepsut II, ExBobble06, Mare & LK/YLK.  
  
~-~  
  
I pause, waiting for Yugi to respond, I'm curious to know why he got so upset. He doesn't seem like he's going to say anything however, so I guess I try again.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
He stares at me with teary eyes. "It's Yami. I-I didn't know who else to c-come to."  
  
Yugi starts crying again & I'm left confused.  
  
"What about Yami?"  
  
"Marik took him!" Yugi practically yells, he is in hysterics though.  
  
Still, why would Marik have taken Yami, it doesn't make much sense.  
  
"Where?!" Bakura growls from behind me.  
  
"I-I don't know. H-he threw this at me though, only, I c-can't read it, that's why I came here, I thought that you would be able to."  
  
Yugi's stopped crying at least, he passes what appears to be an obelisk to Bakura, which has hieroglyphs engraved in it. This was definitely intended for Bakura.  
  
"What does it say Kura?" I enquire quietly.  
  
"Pharaoh's power is mine, if you wish to see, come to the docks." He replies sullenly.  
  
"The docks? That's a huge area. Maybe Malik can help?" Assuming he's still talking to me anyway.  
  
"Someone say my name?" I jump upon hearing Malik's voice, what is he doing here?  
  
"Where did you come from?" I don't mean to be blunt, but I'm still slightly startled.  
  
He grins sheepishly. "Uh, I kind of decided to stay around."  
  
"Your psycho yami left this." Bakura states unpleasantly, while throwing the obelisk at Malik.  
  
Thankfully Malik catches it with ease, I really don't want my boyfriend getting concussion.  
  
"Do you know where he means Malik?" I ask softly.  
  
This earns me a grin before he replies. "Sure, my old hideout."  
  
Bakura promptly walks out & pushes Malik towards the gate. "Lead the way."  
  
I cringe slightly at Kura's action, but quickly lock up & follow them both, occasionally checking that Yugi is still with us. It still bothers me as to why Marik would have done this, he's been settling down, he'd even started being nice to me & was always nice to Ishizu & Malik.  
  
My boyfriend is also currently a concern, I could swear that he smirked when Bakura mentioned Marik, the obelisk & even when he pushed him, it also seems very coincidental that he just happened to be here when he was needed. I don't want to consider the possibility that he's part of this though.  
  
We've arrived at Malik's old hideout & enter cautiously, if Marik is back to his old ways, we could well be walking into a serious & deadly trap. A spotlight turns on in the centre of the room & we see Yami tied to a chair, though strangely enough, he isn't gagged, though it's strange that he would be like that at all if Marik was simply after his power. Things are getting even more confusing now, which is not what my head needed.  
  
Yami notices us & looks relived to see Bakura standing there, even if my yami does look very angry.  
  
"Where are you Marik?!" Bakura growls.  
  
I feel sorry for anyone who makes my yami this angry, even if they do deserve it. More lights turn on & Marik walks out a few moments later, smirking arrogantly.  
  
"What is it thief, don't like the show? Here I was thinking you'd appreciate my efforts." Marik's voice is full of sarcasm & goading, not good, considering Bakura's foul mood.  
  
"What the hell is this all about?" Bakura's anger is clearly present still.  
  
"What, you can't read or something?" Yet more goading from Marik.  
  
"Yami wouldn't be tied up on display if you were after his power Marik." I state calmly, trying to prevent a fistfight from occurring.  
  
Marik grins insanely & glances behind me at Malik, I look at Malik questioningly but he shrugs nonchalantly. This doesn't help my feeling that he's caught up in this too, though I still hope I'm mistaken, my boyfriend & best friend, harming niisan is not a pleasant idea.  
  
"Maybe you're correct, thief's hikari, or maybe you're not." Marik states simply.  
  
Malik seems to gains a glint of amusement at this, though I can't be certain.  
  
"Enough games, what is this about?" Bakura snarls.  
  
Niisan is angry enough, without Marik trying to play me as well, Kura is very over-protective of me, though it's not a bad thing.  
  
"Simply put, I intend to destroy the useless Pharaoh & I wanted a nice little audience. You never answered me earlier thief, don't you appreciate my efforts?"  
  
I really wish Marik would stop taunting Bakura, what's the point in him doing it anyway? There is something wrong about this whole situation, but I can't figure out what it is, which could be down to my current lack of concentration & my rather irritating headache.  
  
Bakura growls & takes a step towards Marik, before being surrounded in a yellow glow, I hear Malik snicker behind me & turn to see him holding the Millennium Rod, presumably using it's power on niisan. He smirks slightly & walks to Marik. I just stand in shock, even though I knew, I couldn't accept that it was true. Does this mean that Malik never cared? That he was just working with Marik, trying to get revenge?  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you harm my yami thief." Malik states snidely.  
  
"Why would you do this Malik?" I ask shakily, I'm either close to tears or crying.  
  
"Because I should be Pharaoh & my yami wanted a little 'fun' thrown into the mix."  
  
I shake my head in disbelief, Marik smirks in response.  
  
"Still avoiding my question thief? Not afraid to answer are you?" Marik is so horrid.  
  
Bakura growls again. "No I don't appreciate you 'efforts' you idiotic porcupine."  
  
I have to repress giggling at that, though I can't prevent an amused grin from appearing. Malik & I had joked about Marik's hair on several occasions & I believe I've used the term 'porcupine' myself.  
  
Marik shrugs off the comment as though it's nothing, before continuing his harassment of my yami.  
  
"Why not thief? Aren't you & Pharaoh enemies? Don't you hate him?"  
  
Yami looks at Bakura at this point, he seems concerned about Bakura's answer. Though I click upon that thought, I know what this whole this is about now, it's a set up, Marik had no intention of harming Pharaoh at all, they're trying to help this situation by making Bakura admit how he feels. It's such a relief knowing that, I'm so glad Malik didn't betray my trust. Bakura seems too adamant about saying nothing in response however.  
  
"Two choices thief, answer his question, or I start the wonderful thousand- cut torture on Pharaoh." Malik states, seemingly deadly serious.  
  
Bakura growls again, but his resolve is definitely wavering, he'll crumble & answer eventually, he won't risk losing Yami again for the sake of his pride.  
  
"Because I love him, okay? I've been in love with Pharaoh since the first time I ever saw him." Bakura sounds angry, yet dignified, his pride never ceases to amaze me.  
  
Marik & Malik start laughing at this point & 'high-five'. Bakura & Yugi just look confused, though Bakura also looks angry, he doesn't like to be laughed at.  
  
"What is so funny?" He asks darkly.  
  
"T-that you've finally admitted it, i-it took forever." Malik replies, still laughing.  
  
Bakura looks startled again, the colour leaving his face. He looks over at Yami, somewhat fearfully. Yami looks somewhat startled himself, but not so much as I'd expect, so he must have figured it out for himself to some degree. He's still in too much shock to be any reassurance to Bakura though.  
  
Malik recovers from his laughing fit & walks to Pharaoh, removing the end of the Rod, to reveal the dagger, which in turn, he uses to cut the rope binding Yami to the chair. He then hits Yami lightly on the head with the opposite end. This snaps Yami out of his reverie & he looks at Bakura questioningly.  
  
"Did you really mean that Bakura?" He asks quietly.  
  
Bakura nods dumbly, I don't think he can find his voice right now.  
  
Yami smiles slightly. "That's good, because I was going to try & tell you the same thing. I've really enjoyed being around you & I think I fell for you the first day I came round. I'd ever noticed before, but you really are exceptionally attractive."  
  
I grin as Bakura blushes a deep crimson & Malik & Marik start laughing again. Yugi's reaction isn't so promising, he looks to be a mixture of hurt, angry & disgusted, Yami doesn't seem to care though, I guess he already made that clear to Yugi too as he glares & Yugi quickly leaves, once again in tears.  
  
Bakura then turns his attention to Malik & Marik, who have stopped laughing, but are still grinning.  
  
"Tell me, before I chase you idiots out, why did you set this thing up anyway?"  
  
"Hikari was worried about your hikari & kept bugging me, so I decided to resolve the situation myself." Marik replies nonchalantly.  
  
"I figured what happened & Ryou & Yami confirmed that, so we took the opportunity to leave you idiots no choice but to admit your feelings for each other. I mean, how hard can it be if Ryou & I managed it?" Malik adds, equally indifferent.  
  
I can help blushing at Malik's comment about us & notice Bakura twitches at the comment, which just makes me blush even more, considering he walked in on us. Still, that was certainly one event I'm not going to forget anytime soon.  
  
Bakura smirks slightly, which can only mean trouble for the two Ishtar's. He removes his deck, deliberately slowly & shuffles through it, eventually removing a card & replacing the others in their holder.  
  
"Then I'm free to remove you from here as payback for this little game of yours." Bakura states smugly.  
  
He then proceeds to summon the Man-Eater Bug & sets it on them both. Marik grins insanely & seems set on staying until Malik pushes him & tells him to leave. Malik then grabs my hand & pulls me outside as well. From his body language, I think we're going to go back to mine & uh, 'have some fun'.  
  
~  
  
Now that the 'audience' has left, I turn my attention to Yami, it seems I have a lot to explain to him, considering our recent confessions. Still, I don't know what to say to him, what he wants to know or hear. Just because we admitted we care, what does that mean for us exactly? After all, I'm in love with his past self, no, I re-fell in love all over again, it doesn't matter if he never remembers, I love him for who he is, not what he knows.  
  
"Bakura, I need to ask, were we, lovers, in the past? Were you hurt because I didn't remember? Is all yours & Ryou's pain because of me?"  
  
I'm momentarily stunned by Pharaoh's words, how did he figure so much out? I'm about to nod when the last thing he said comes to mind, all this pain isn't his fault, it isn't like he meant to lose his memories, or told me to take it so badly & treat Ryou so badly.  
  
"Most is right Pharaoh, but this isn't to be blamed on you. The past doesn't matter anymore, because we can be together now, right?"  
  
"I'd like that very much Bakura, though I am curious about our past, I'm more interested in following Ryou & Malik's example."  
  
I'm left confused momentarily, but then I realise that he politely suggested we go & make-out, leading to, other things. I grin & nod in response to his question & he smiles, taking my hand & attempting to lead me outside, before he can however, I pull him close to me & kiss him deeply. This is a new beginning for us & I want it to start off right.  
  
~-~  
  
Well, there we go, this fic is all finished now, sorry if you expected a little more interaction between Bakura & Yami, but I'm afraid that was never the intention. I said the pairing was eventual & I meant it ^_^  
  
Uh, if any of you care, the 'thousand-cut torture' I mentioned is something my dad told me about, it's a very nasty torture method invented by the Japanese, though practically no one knows how to do it anymore.  
  
Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews this chapter, as I'm not updating anymore I won't be able to thank you later.  
  
I really hope you've all enjoyed the fic, as I keep depriving myself of sleep to write it ^_^ unfortunately I only seem to be creative in the early hours of the morning, which isn't much fun -_-  
  
Anyway, I look forward to reading the reviews later; I really am interested to know what you all think, so be sure to let me know. If I haven't explained everything or something, let me know & I'll do an author's note explaining it.  
  
Anyway, definitely time I shut up, the fic was long enough as it is, so ja ne & thanks again ^_^ 


End file.
